Trust and Betrayal
by chirp chirp
Summary: Trust: firm reliance on the integrity, ability, and character of another person. Betrayal: the violation of trust; deliverance into the hands of an enemy. Flinx, post-lightspeed
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted. (Notice: I said posted. I've had a Ruroken fanfic I've been working on for, oh …five years now. I have yet to completely write the first chapter. Which is sad because it's still so promising…-weep-) Ack, I'm getting way off subject. I actually loosely based the plot on the Rurouni Kenshin Tsuikuhen (aka Rurouni Kenshin Trust and Betrayal). However, you really can't tell till later in the story because I had to do some major work to set everything up to do that plot. And I guess its even more like the manga version (Remembrance, volumes 20-21 of RK) Whatever, just read and review before my babble seriously rots your brain.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR RUROUNI KENSHIN: TRUST AND BETRAYAL. Come on, if _I_ had owned Teen Titans, would Jinx and Kid Flash only gotten **one** episode together? Ha, yeah right!

Trust and Betrayal: Prologue

_You failed me Madame Rouge. You failed to get the Kid Flash. I am not amused at all by this. Should I reassign Monsieur Mallah to clean up your mistake?_

"_No Leader, I vill take care of him myself."_

_Do it right this time or else. I can not have another failure, Madame Rouge. _

"_I understand, Leader." _

_You shall not report in again till he is either captured or dead, whichever you prefer Madame Rouge._

"_Dead sounds very nice to me."_

_Do as you wish._

"_May I also kill the girl?"_

_Do as you wish._

"_Thank you."_


	2. Chapter 1: Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Rebecca Schaltz was an ordinary girl. She was in fourth grade, got A's and B's, and never got into trouble. Her black hair was always brushed into two little braided pigtails that stuck out of either side of her head. The only thing the least bit out of place about her was her eyes. Her irises were a blue so pale they were white. It always gave her a slightly glassy eyed appearance. However, Rebecca was in fourth grade. Everyone she knew she had known for a few years; no one was bothered by her strange eyes anymore.

However, one day, the little child's simple life was turned upside down.

Rebecca had walked back home from school as usual. The front door creaked slightly as she opened it, but paid the door no heed.

"Mommy, I'm home!" she called absent mindedly putting her bag down. Then she stopped, horrified. Her house was in disarray. The once neat and tidy living room was broken and shards of glass and pieces of furniture littered the floor. The panicked child ran through the house desperately screaming her for her parents. Finally, as she rounded another corner, she saw them. They were tied together, back to back, gagged and bound to the table.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rebecca cried as she ran toward the two people.

As soon as she crossed the threshold, though, the door slammed shut. A tall, thin woman wearing red stepped into the light.

"You are Rebecca Schaltz, yes? I vill be needing your services, child."

"Who are you?" she managed to whisper as she backed up to where her parents were.

"I am Madame Rouge, but enough about me. I vant to know more about you. You can remove memories, yes?"

"Memories cannot be destroyed or taken away, merely suppressed. But yes, I can suppress memories. Why?" Rebecca said cautiously.

"In exchange for your parents' safety, I need you to do some things for me. You do not need to know my plans."

Rebecca bit her lip. She did not want to help this woman. Madame Rouge scared her. Her parents always told her not to help people that hurt other people, but she really didn't want her parents hurt either.

"Only if you swear not to harm my parents," Rebecca said in a defeated voice.

"I swear that I vill not harm your parents as long as you cooperate vith me," Madame Rouge sneered.


	3. Chapter 2: Suppression

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Duh.

Chapter 2: Suppression

Kid Flash was running through the city on patrol. However, he seemed a little more chipper than usual.

'_Ahahahaha, I kissed Jinx! I kissed Jinx! Granted, she nearly killed me when she realized what had happened, but who the hell cares? I kissed Jinx, I kissed Jinx' _

Okay, so he had a reason for being a little more hyper than was average. Kid Flash and Jinx had been going out for the past week, ever since she left the HIVE 5. She had been living in her own secret studio in the old unused lead pipes under the city where she was safe from prying eyes, or one rather large one as the case might be…

Kid Flash was snapped out of his happy reflections by the sound of a child crying.

'_Alright, time to go be a super-hero!_' he thought happily. It had been a wonderful evening for him so far, and he was sure that nothing could go wrong. Needless to say, he was incorrect.

Kid Flash darted into the building he heard the sobs coming from. That was where he spotted the source of the noise. There was a little girl with dark, braided pig-tails crouched on the ground behind a desk.

"Hey, you okay? Did you get lost? Should I help you find your mommy?" he asked the child.

Rebecca looked up at the boy and started crying again. He had come. She had prayed, hope against hope, that he wouldn't hear her or would leave the matter up to the police. But he hadn't. He had come. She had to protect her parents, and that left her with only one option.

"Kid Flash, I am so sorry," she sobbed raising her palm and placing it on his forehead.

"Wha? What are you doing?" he said his eyes wide open as he tried to scoot but found himself rooted to the spot. A pained, childish voice in his mind was whispering quietly, He strained to here what it was saying.

_I am so sorry Kid Flash, please forgive me. I'm going to have to take your love away from you. When you remember everything, come save me and my parents, we are being held captive by Madame Rouge. The Brother of Evil's secret base is in Paris. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to suppress your memories now. Please forgive me... _

Kid Flash began to struggle now but his mind was being firmly controlled by the child now.

'_Why? Why must I forget Jinx? Please no, oh no… please…NO! I won't forget her! I refuse!' _

_I'm sorry Kid Flash, but even you can not stop the suppression. What, however, is most important is that you remember. Remember and save us. Save us all…_

Kid Flash keeled over. Rebecca slowly stood. Her small body was trembling. You see, she also was able to see the memories she was suppressing, and she could also feel the emotions that went with them. She could feel this boy's love, and it hurt. It hurt so much.

"Good job. Only vun other target and I will no longer need you child."

Jinx was sitting on the couch in her pipe fuming.

"_He kissed me! HE KISSED ME! How dare that stupid little aggravating idiot of a speedster go and do that! When I see him next I'm going to murder him. Heck, I'll drag him back from hell (where he deserves to go) and kill him again! Then I'll laugh over his cold, dead, mangled body! Mwahahaha! …Though, it was sort of sweet, and I did like it…Ack! I couldn't have just thought that! NOOOO! But, then again… Man, I really need to stop having arguments with myself. It's just too weird. Maybe I should check into an insane asylum…"_

Her very odd train of thought had just reached this point when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Jinx leapt off the sofa peering into the darkness of the rest of the pipe. Then she breathed a sigh of relief.

"_It's just a little kid…Bet she got lost playing with her friends. After all, that's how I found this place all those months ago."_

"Hello, do you need help finding your way out?" Jinx said kindly, crouching down so that she was at the child's eye level.

The child placed a small hand on Jinx's forehead.

_I'm so sorry…_

I need response! It's the only thing that keeps me going! It is my manna from heaven! Please tell me what you think! R&R!


	4. Chapter 3: In the Rain

Author's Notes: No I didn't forget a chapter. It will get a little confusing from here on in, but trust me. It will make sense eventually.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans, -sniffle sniffle-

Chapter 3: In the Rain

Kid Flash wasn't feeling good. Scratch that, he felt awful. The front that had just come through was killing his sinuses and he'd been having trouble sleeping for the past two nights. Kid Flash was also having another slight dilemma. He couldn't remember anything from the past two weeks, and along the same lines, he'd had small black holes in other memories, like someone had come through his mind with a sharpie and covered over the things they didn't want him to see.

The slight drizzle making streets to slippery to run on at super-speed without risk of slipping and falling head long into moving traffic. Kid Flash snorted. He could just see the papers the next day: HEADLINE: KID FLASH SLIPS AND GETS KILLED BY A SPEEDING HUMMER! HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT FOR RUNNING ON WET STREETS! LET'S ALL LAUGH AT HIS COLD, DEAD, MANGLED BODY! HA HA!

No, Kid Flash was not having a good day. He ran back to his apartment and put his street clothes over a now dry uniform. Even though it was around midnight, he was hungry. Kid Flash trotted around to where he knew there was an inn. They had a nice little deli/bar out front. The sandwiches there were amazing. The cooks knew the exact amount of mustard needed to keep the sandwich from being too dry. Plus, it was all for one relatively low price.

Kid Flash stepped into the small deli and sat at a small table in the back corner of the room. He ordered a sandwich and some hot tea. Although it seemed like a very Raven-ish thing to do, hot tea was perfect for cold, drizzly days. He waited for his dinner, staring blankly at a crack in the table. After a few minutes, a waitress came with a cup of steaming tea and a large sandwich. Kid Flash picked his food up and absent mindedly began to munch.

Suddenly, the door to the deli opened. Kid Flash's eyes barely left his tea, but after hearing several whistles from some of the slightly older patrons (20+, -cough- perverts –cough-) he let his eyes stray to the door. A girl long pink hair and florescent, cat-like eyes stepped into the small café. Her hair was down and waste length. Kid Flash briefly remembered chatting with her at a Walgreen's while they were waiting in line. They hadn't gotten much past their names. She was wearing a khaki skirt and a white sweater, a purple scarf was wrapped around her shoulders. The girl walked into the place and headed for the back corner. Kid Flash's eyes went back to his tea. He listened the chair behind him scraped out and the slight squeak as the chair was scooted back under the table.

"What would you like Miss?" said the creaky voice of the old man who ran the deli.

"Just some ice tea."

"Right away, Miss."

A few minutes later the old man returned with the ice-tea.

"Thank you."

When he had gone back behind the counter, she took a sip of her tea and sighed.

Kid Flash peeled his eyes away from the small ripples in his Earl Grey and watched the other men in the pub. He smiled slightly as he saw that 90 percent of the men were blushing. At that moment, Kid Flash wasn't interested in flirting. He was tired. He was grumpy. He had holes in his memory and all in all he had had one freaking bad day.

But apparently the world was not satisfied with the misery he had already been bestowed. It had to add more.

Two of the men who were sitting at the bar in the tavern had a quick whispered conversation and stood. They swaggered over to the girl holding a large bottle of brandy.

"Hey, girlie, you wanna pour our drinks, and maybe entertain us? How bout you and us back at our apartment?" They leered down at the girl. Kid Flash could feel a vein pulsing rather insistently in his temple. The pink haired girl just looked at them rather blankly. She went back for another sip of her iced tea, unaware of the fact that while she wasn't looking they had slipped something in it.

"Stop messing with the girl, lowlifes."

"WHO SAID THAT?! WHO DARE CALL US 'LOWLIVES?'" one of the men shouted whirling with his fist raised, ready to strike. His eyes widened in disbelief as his fist was caught mid blow. He looked at what had stopped his fist, and to his amazement saw a teenage boy with vibrant crimson hair. He struggled trying to push his fist through the red-head's grip, but to no avail. The man's friend looked in astonishment. There was no way this boy should be able to hold a fully grown street-fighter back with just one hand.

"I did, lowlife. Now leave this poor girl alone before some of your icky old dude germs touch her. Get out now." Kid Flash was pissed. These men had disturbed his little self-pity party. Well, it took about thirty seconds to get rid of the bozos, that was about thirty seconds of his life he'd never get back. Once the men had run out, he snorted.

"I'm sorry, it appears I caused a disturbance," he said with a small smile as he put a five down on his table and walked out. He didn't notice the girl staring after his back, an unreadable expression on her face.

Kid Flash walked out of the building, and zoomed into an alley where he took off his civilian clothes revealing his fabulous yellow and red costume that made him resemble a bottle of mustard.

He ran through the streets even though they were still wet and it was still raining. He just needed the wind in his hair to set his mind free. Unfortunately, once again reality thought that giving him a few moments peace was too kind.

An explosion to his left drew his attention. Kid Flash sighed dejectedly and ran over.

"Captain Koala, look. I'm tired, I'n grumpy, and I'm just not in the mood to kick your butt _again_. Could you just turn yourself in and save me the hassle?" Kid Flash said, suppressing a yawn. In response, Captain 'Koala' hurled a few more explosive boomerangs at Kid Flash.

It barely took any time for Kid Flash to zip around and hit Captain Boomerang hard in the stomach so that the wind was knocked out of him. While wheezing for breath, the captain looked up with a mad gleam in his eyes and pulled out two concealed boomerangs, one filed so that it was like a spinning knife blade and the other a heavy duty explosive.

He threw them both at Kid Flash, one after the other. The teen just barely managed to redirect the boomerang so that it exploded high in the air, flaming debris falling to the ground and fizzling out in puddles or being snuffed by light autumn shower. Unfortunately, Kid Flash had been to preoccupied by the explosive to focus on the edged boomerang. At the last nanosecond he dodged, moving his head so it wouldn't be cleanly cut off. The boomerang embedded itself in the building behind him. Captain Boomerang had already passed out and fallen onto the asphalt street. Kid Flash touched his face; the mask had been ripped cleanly off.

Suddenly, a gentle voice, soft as the scent of roses, cut through the steady patter of the rain.

"Wally?"

Aha ha ha ha! I **_told_** you it was based on the Rurouni Kenshin Trust and Betrayal!

If you've read RuroKen volume 19 (very end) you'll recognize it. If not, THEN THIS IS A **COMPLETELY ORGINAL IDEA! **I DID **_NOT_** BASE MY FIC ON ANY MANGA I HAVE BEEN OBSESSED WITH SINCE I WAS AN ITTY BITTY!

Gomen nasai, I felt like pulling you peoples' legs.

Actually, technically at the end of the Tsuiku hen, Tomoe (who Jinx is sorta being) gets killed. Should I kill Jinx off? Or should I give Jinx and Wally a happily ever after? Or should I kill Wally off? Just kidding about KF, but what about Jinx? R&R


	5. Chapter 4: One of These Nights

I am so happy, so very happy! have the love of reviewers in my heart!

Disclaimer: Come on, _if_ I owned Teen Titans would this be a **_FAN_ **FICTION?!?!

Chapter 4: One of these Nights

"_Are you planning on feeding a third world country lunch today?"_

"_Ha ha, I'm afraid not; this is just mine."_

"_I know people say that teenage boys eat a lot, but I think you've put it onto a whole new level."_

"_I guess so. You have pretty eyes."_

"_Thank you. You're response is different from most people's."_

"_What's theirs?"_

"'_The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!'"_

"_Ouch, that's harsh. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Wally West. And you?"_

"_I'm Linda. Linda Park. It's been a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Likewise."_

"Wally?"

She was standing there, looking at him. She could see his unmasked face. She could recognize his unmasked face! Wally stood stock still, all the blood drained from his visage. His eyes were wide and scared, and for once in his life he had not a clue as to what to do. If anyone else in the world had seen him without his mask, they would have seen just some red-head, but she had met him earlier. She knew his name and his face. She knew.

"I came after you to thank you for earlier."

His heart stopped beating, his breath caught in his throat. The girl looked up, where pieces of flaming shrapnel were still falling from the heavens.

"You made it rain fire."

The drugs the men from the diner had slipped into her drink were starting to take affect now. She swayed slightly, dizziness accompanying the sudden vertigo. Her eyes closed and she began to fall.

Seeing the pink-haired girl's body start to collapse knocked Kid Flash out of his trance. He immediately darted forward and caught her. She was very light, but Wally had no idea what to do. He couldn't just ask her to keep his secret and let her walk back to her home; she was unconscious for Pete's sake! And he definitely couldn't just leave her on the street. Then something _really_ bad might happen to her. He could leave her with the police, but then he might have to answer some awkward questions; like how a teenaged, male superhero managed to find a pretty girl alone, drugged, and unconscious. No, he'd rather not answer those questions. The media would have a field day and he didn't feel like having to put up with it. He sighed. He only had one other choice. He quick scooped her (and her small purple messenger bag) up and ran at top speed through the downpour to a small apartment complex.

He stopped in front of the land lady's residence. She already knew that he was Kid Flash (she was an old friend of his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry). What was even better was that his apartment was right next to her's. That way no one would find out he was Kid Flash if he had any of the other Titans come over or he came back a little worn and had trouble getting in while still in uniform. Wally cautiously knocked on the door, still supporting the unresponsive Linda Park. Soon the landlady came to the door and opened it a crack, peering out with one small, beady eye.

"Oh it's just you, Wally. I thought it was Mr. McGregor coming back _again_ to complain about something else. That man seems to have no other in goal in life then make me miserable."

"Actually, um, Ms. Ogura, um, I am…er…kinda…"

"Spit it out, boy," Ms. Ogura said narrowing her eyes, and blowing a wisp of graying hair out of her eyes. She was a small woman, barely as tall as Wally's shoulder, but she had a presence that made up for height. She was well into her sixties, but she was always crisp and had an almost imperial air about her. Her silver hair was always tied in the severest of buns. Tokiko Ogura was a Korean immigrant and a force to reckon with.

"Umm….let me in, and I'll show you."

Kid Flash stepped into the apartment gingerly and set Linda down on the couch and perched himself down on the arm of the sofa. Ogura's eyes were practically slits now.

"Well, what happened?"

"Well,ImetheratthestoreearlierandwetalkedandItoldhermynamebutthenlaterwhileIwasatthediner-"

"SLOW DOWN!!"

"Sorry, Ms. Ogura. Um, well, I met her at the store …" he started his quick narration of what had stuck him in this position. As he finished, the lady nodded.

"You made the right choice, Wally. I'll heat up the bath and get her clean. I assume she got these cuts and burns from the falling shrapnel?"

Wally nodded. Ms. Ogura smiled slightly. "I'll also fix her a change of clothes. Unfortunately, I don't have any places to spare; she'll have to stay in your apartment."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. And I'm going to have to talk to your Aunt and Uncle about this too, now go on and get changed. You can't have yourself get discovered, although it would be good for business," she added with a wink. Wally just sighed and vibrated himself through the wall between their rooms. The apartments were all three rooms: one bedroom, one bathroom, one living room/kitchen.

He sighed again and slipped on a pair of red sweatpants and a white shirt.

Kid Flash stretched his arm then vibrated back through the wall into the landlady's room again. He could here the sound of water splashing into the tub. Figuring they would take a while he curled up on the big, comfortable Lazy-boy armchair across from the sofa and waited. And waited.

Ogura had finally managed to wrestle the unconscious teen out of the tub, dried her, and dressed her in some of Wally's old clothes. Ms. Ogura wiped her brow. The pink girl was out like a light. Whatever drug the perverts had used was very strong. She called in Kid Flash and he looked at her waiting for instructions.

"Take her to your apartment and put her in the bed. I'll go around the long way," she said with a kind smile. Wally just nodded and gingerly picked up the pink haired girl and began vibrating through the wall that separated the two residences. Tokiko opened the door of her apartment, and walked to the door on her left and waited for Kid Flash to open it, which he did in the next few seconds. She nodded and walked past him. Ms. Ogura strode into the bedroom to make sure the girl was properly arranged (which she was) and then went back out to where Kid Flash was sitting.

"Go in there and watch her, I need to go get some clothes out of my apartment for her to wear when she wakes up."

Wally nodded mutely and walked into the bedroom and sat down on a soft, plushy chair by the bed. Ms. Ogura nodded and went back to get some proper clothes. Her daughter always kept some spare there in case she had to spend the night do to an emergency.

Tokiko Ogura walked back to Wally's apartment and into the bedroom only to see the exhausted Kid Flash curled up on the easy chair, eyes closed and gentle snores escaping his lips. She smiled. It had been a hard last few days for this boy. The police had found him knocked out in an abandoned building and for some reason he couldn't remember anything from the past fortnight. And yet he went on, ignoring his own sorrow and pain to protect the people around him.

She watched as his chest rose and fell as he slumbered on, completely oblivious to her eyes.

Ms. Ogura took out a spare blanket from the small closet. She turned to Wally and tucked the quilt around him, cocooning him in a motherly fashion. She stepped back and looked at him.

'_One of these nights, I pray that he will sleep without feeling the weight of the happiness of all of mankind on his shoulders.'_

Tokiko Ogura quietly stepped out of Wally West's apartment and closed the door.

Warning! The next chapter may be a little late because I'm going to have to do some serious cultural study on Koreans. Sadly, although I know a fair bit of Japanese stuff, I am completely clueless when it comes to Korea (sans the Korean War, praise MASH 4077!). One of my friends though is pretty familiar with such things so I'll ask her. I've been trying to get a chapter per week, but accidents can occur. Actually, it might also take longer because technically I've had all the chapters thus far planned out in my head, but now I'm working from scratch. I have no freaking clue what I'm going to write next except for the general idea.

Oh yes, and many thanks and flowers to my reviewers KF fan, lemony anemone, and wingeddserpent.

Plus, in case you weren't sure: Jinx Linda Park (forget you ever saw the Linda Park from JLU: 'Flash and Substance'. I did NOT like how they did her!! She was an air-headed moron!! She should have been so much cooler!!)


	6. Chapter 5: Day After Day

Disclaimer: Why must I keep stating the obvious? _–Menacing evil lawyers of impending DOOM growl in the background-_ (sweat-drop) Oh, is that why? Well why didn't you say so in the first place?! Heh heh… I don't own Teen Titans….

Chapter 5: Day after Day

Kid Flash didn't want to wake up. He had been having a pleasant dream. He didn't like the aggravating tingling of reality and so he shoved it to the back of his mind. However, menacing connotations kept poking his inactive brain. He had two options at this point. Option one, say ' f#k you menacing connotations!' and go back to his dream involving rhubarb pie, powdered milk, and ketchup. Or he could rouse himself into a state of wakefulness and see the source of unrest, and then go back to sleep. Hmmm… He decided that he may as well see what was bothering him.

"Alright, alright, stupid menacing connotations, I'm up," Wally said groggily, hefting himself out of his big comfy chair. Wait… since when did he sleep in the chair instead of the bed?

"GYACK!" his eyes shot toward the bed. It was neatly made and quite empty. He definitely should have paid heed to the menacing connotations sooner. Much sooner.

OH SHIT!!

"**LADY!!"** he yelled at the top of his lungs as he shot at top speed from the bedroom to the living room/ kitchen. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about a small, tiny thing. The floor in the living area was laminate, not carpeted. And he was wearing socks. This is another of those wonderful, graceful "_OH SHIT!_" moments Kid Flash has so often. It was truly a spectacular sight, so spectacular in fact, that I will ignore my usual lazy tendency and relate it to you, my beloved readers.

As soon as his super-speeding stocking feet hit the floor he fell. Unfortunately for him though, due to a nasty thing called inertia, Wally didn't stop there. He skidded across the room and flew head first into the door on the other end with an earth-shattering crash.

Somewhere through his pain, however, he noticed the sound of two female voices laughing at something. Kid Flash slowly stood, cracking his back and wincing. Looking around, he saw Ogura and a strange girl with black hair he didn't know.

"Good morning, heh heh, Wally, heh, your girlfriend has been a great help," Mrs. Ogura said, still trying to contain her laughter.

"Smooth, Wally, real smooth," the black haired girl tittered, and evil grin on her face.

"Um….Who are you?" Kid Flash asked nonplussed, staring at the girl. Her raven hair was tied back in a loop that went half way down her back before it rounded back up upon itself and was fixed at the base of her neck. Long, loose sable strands framed her face and curled around her porcelain cheeks. Her bangs came to an elegant point at the center of her forehead, almost covering her dark black eyes. The girl (teenager more like) was wearing a simple white turtle neck and a pair of old, comfortable looking jeans.

She chuckled again at his confusion. Her voice was as light and soft as fresh rose petals, dew still clinging to the delicate surface, reflecting light like many perfectly cut diamonds.

His eyes opened wide in realization. "…L…Linda?" he stuttered uncertainly.

Linda smiled again and let out a heartfelt laugh.

"You were right, Mrs. Ogura. He didn't recognize me at all."

"Yes, yes, I know," Mrs. Ogura said cheerfully.

"I thought your hair was pink? And I distinctly remember you're eyes were, like, this bright, florescent pink,… and they were slitted too! What the heck?"

"Wally, calm down. Stop hyperventilating," Linda said slowly, gesturing to a stool which he plopped himself down in. She passed him a plate of toast and a bowl of grits over the counter.

"I'm using a black wig and dark contacts to hide my…ahem…pink-ness (I guess that's how you'd say it) today." She looked at him. He stared back at her, but quickly broke away from her gaze to demolish his breakfast in 3.2386444444 seconds flat. He extended his empty bowl to her imploringly, quickly donning puppy-dog eyes and saying in a small, innocent voice, "Please Miss, I want some more…"

She snorted at him and turned back to the pot on the stove and ladled more of the grits into his bowl. After handing that back to Wally she took her own bowl and ate slowly, letting the warm mush fill her insides. Mrs. Ogura did likewise, enjoying the rare occasion of having company at breakfast.

* * *

Wally sat at ease on a park bench outside. The brisk November breeze was refreshing. 

A tall blonde man was walking down the path. He too sat down and began contemplating the crystal clear, azure sky.

"It's been awhile Wally."

"Ha ha, too long Uncle Barry! How's Aunt Iris doing?"

"Oh she's just as high spirited as ever."

"That's good. How's your second job?"

"Oh, it's all good."

To anyone else in the park, it seemed just like a normal chat, but to the two conversing, it was anything but. The pleasant banter was just the cover to a million different meanings and intelligence exchange.

"So," Barry Allen said, stretching his arms, "the landlady said that you ran into so interesting people last night. Make any friends?"

Wally noted the sly wink and decided that the Flash would find his bright red suit had 'accidentally' been dropped into the load of whites next time Wally did his laundry. Mwuhahaha! Thus all of Barry's socks/underwear/shirts would be turned PINK!! (A/N: Yes I like laundry, so what? Detergent is fun! –_fumes_-)

"Yeah, maybe. But this one aggravating guy seemed to know where I'd be so he picked a fight. I wonder how?" Wally threw a dark, side-long glance at the Flash, who just stared blankly at the sky.

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do, Kid."

"Thanks. Oh and I've got another, more pressing matter to deal with too."

Barry chuckled at that, he could feel his nephew fidgeting next to him on the bench. Boys.

"I'm afraid you'll have to settle problems with your new girlfriend out on your own." '_Wait for it; One, Two, Three…'_

"**SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!"** Wally yelled, his face practically glowing.

'_That boy is so predictable_' Barry smiled fondly down at his nephew, "Of _course_ she's not Wally."

* * *

"Wally? Wally!" Mrs. Ogura called from the hallway outside Kid Flash's apartment. "Where is that boy?" she sighed exasperated. Suddenly the door opened and Linda Park was looking back at her. 

"Sorry Mrs. Ogura, Wally left a little while ago. He said that he got a heard a distress call or a police summons or whatever. Is there anything I can do to help you in his absence?" she said, her eyes questioning.

"Could you run a few errands for me dear? I usually ask Wally to do these jobs, but if you wouldn't mind, here's the list."

"It would be no trouble, no trouble at all."

"Thank you."

* * *

Wally sighed as he ran. What was he going to do? He ran a hand in an aggravated manner through his wild hair. Today apparently wasn't his day. His mind drifted to his earlier encounter with 'Miss Park.' 

--------flash-back--------- (no pun intended)-----------------

"So Linda, you can leave, just please promise you won't tell anyone my secret identity. Okay?" Wally said as he leaned back on the window ledge in his room while Linda sat on the chair reading.

"Am I in the way here? Ms. Ogura really seems to like me," Linda said, glancing at him from over her book.

He wanted to snort; she made it sound like that should settle the matter. Grrrr….

"Your family and friends must be really worried about you," Wally said, thinking fast. That's it! That's a good tactic! Kid Flash, you are a genius!!

"If I had a family or friends that cared that much, would I be wandering around at night, following so guy who I barely talked with earlier that day and who I had never seen before in my life?" she said, returning to her book her face completely blank.

"…irk" was all Kid Flash managed to get out. Damn, how was he supposed to reply to that? Way to go KF, you blocked yourself into another corner. You are a child prodigy, a verifiable super genius.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your story and I'm really not in a position to take care of you."

"Then will you get rid of me, like all the criminals you take care of?"

He winced. That question had cut him deeply.

"I don't just punch people indiscriminately! I only fight those that endanger people! I would _**never** _harm an unarmed civilian! The police can hold their own against normal criminals! I just defend against the ones the police can't handle! You know, they usually have super-powers! I couldn't possibly hit a civilian!"

"So, it all comes down too being meta-human. If I had powers, would you then?"

Wally stared at her in shock. She just looked back at him blankly, waiting for an answer.

"I…don't…" he stuttered. He couldn't think straight, she had just thrown his mind completely off balance.

Linda switched her gaze back down to her book. "Tell me, whenever you find your answer."

beepbeep

OH THANK LORD! OH SWEET MANNA FROM HEAVEN!! GOD BLESS THE TRICKSTER!!

"Ack! Police call, gotta go, er, BYE!!!"

-------end-flash-back----------------------------

Wally sighed. "_I guess that means she's going to stay." _He would never understand women. But still, he'd have to thank the Trickster for this someday; maybe he'd go play darts with him or something. The soft kind, of course. He had to _thank_ the Trickster?! What the hell was the world coming to? Ugh…. At least Linda could cook, it could be worse…maybe….Nah, it was as bad as it could possibly be.

* * *

End Notes: Sorry this is so late! I was delayed in my writing of this chapter by a combination of tests, homework, parents, writer's block, lack of concentration, Mardi Gras (yahoo!), and one of the nastiest colds I've ever had (I'm still sick actually…). Basically, reality hit me over the head with a shillelagh. Damn reality. (Sorry the chapter is so short too, but there will be more soon, I promise). 

--------

Actually, this is the second time I've posted this chapter. I wanted to add some more stuff to it so I deleted what I had up and worked some more on it. (Mainly because I couldn't get the next chapter to flow properly because there was too much I was trying to cram in it. So, I've evened it out, and it's a lot better now.)

Anyway, read and review!


	7. Chapter 6: Testament

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, etc. blah. STUPID LAWYERS, STOP MOCKING ME!!! –sobs-

PS: words _italicized_ with one apostrophe (ex: _'blah' _) are Wally's thoughts, and words _italicized_ with two apostrophes (ex: _"blah" _) around them are either something Jinx said in the past or something she is thinking. Just wanted to make sure everyone knew

WARNING: If you read the last chapter right after I put it up the first time, go back and read it again or this chapter won't make sense.

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: _Testament_**

"_And if I had powers? What then?"_

Wally was perched on the window ledge, staring at the clear blue sky. '_That was two weeks ago, and I still don't have an answer…'_

The door banged open suddenly.

"Get out. I'm going to clean your room," Linda said shortly, stepping into the room. Her usual crisp appearance was amplified by the starch white apron and kerchief she wore.

Kid Flash looked up, peeved that she had interrupted one of his few serious moments.

"I didn't ask you too…"

"**_Mrs. Ogura_** did," she said cutting him off, obvious pleased to have the trump card.

Wally sighed, running a hand through his red hair.

'_So Linda Park plays the role and stays.'_

As he walked past the nightstand, he noticed something out of place.

"Hmm, what's this? A notebook?" Wally said startled.

Quick as a flash (no pun intended) Linda swiped it out from under his outstretched hand.

"That's my diary. Don't read it," she said grumpily, glaring at him.

"As if! Man, you're worse than a sister, you know," Kid Flash said, quite ready to grab it as soon as she wasn't looking.

"Just in case," she said slyly, a manic gleam in her eye as she tucked the small book down the neck of her sweat shirt.

Wally glared and walked out the door, thoroughly aggravated at the idea of being thwarted by his own chivalry.

-beep-beep-

He sighed. Another police call he sped at top speed out of the apartment.

* * *

Kid Flash stumbled into his apartment at around two in the morning. He was exhausted. That afternoon, evening, and night had been ridiculous. Wally coughed some ash out of his lungs with several explosive hacks. He wiped his gloved hand across his mouth. First he had dealt with the Trickster (who wasn't really all that bad), but everything had gone down hill from there. Two murderers and three arsonists escaped from the penitentiary. He had caught the murderers and one of the arsonists quickly, but two of the arsonists had slipped past him. Kid Flash spat out more ash. He had suffered the consequences of not grabbing all of them. The two arsonists had gone on a fire frenzy. However, at least the men were now in custody and nobody was really badly hurt. A small smile appeared on Wally's face. Every one was okay, that was the only thing that made this job always worth the effort.

"Welcome back," whispered a gentle voice.

He snapped out of his reverie and whirled in the direction of the speaker. Linda was standing at the kitchen counter silently sipping some hot tea. She set the mug down softly.

"W-why are you still up?" Kid Flash stuttered. He just couldn't predict this girl.

"It's nice to have something to come home too," she said shortly, returning to her cup.

"Eh?" Wally said, terribly confused. Linda offered no further explanation and so he just shook his head and walked to the bathroom. He needed to clean off.

She watched him, her eyes blank. "How long will you keep doing this?"

The question took him by surprise; he turned around to look her directly in the eyes. Her face was devoid of expression, but he could tell she was waiting for him to answer. However, that question was simple, far easier to deal with then anything else this girl had brought up in her short stay. Wally made the only response he could, beaming from ear to ear. "Till' I die, of course!"

* * *

Barry Allen, Iris West Allen, and Ogura Tokiko all sat at the counter of a small bar.

"Her accent, demeanor, daily routines, cooking style, fashion taste, none of it is very 'Northeastern'. Add in the fact she seems to be very familiar with the Titans, she's probably from Jump City," Iris said pensively.

"But there has been no sign of her contacting anyone outside," Ogura stated, keeping her eye on the bar-tender.

"So, you don't think she's a spy, or something like that?" Barry said stealing a side long glance at the landlady.

"Probably just a stray kitten, ran away from home for some reason," Ogura said popping an olive in her mouth.

"The report isn't final yet, conclusions are premature. Is there any affect on Wally?" Iris stated matter-of-factly.

"Not much, but he's become a little withdrawn, more thoughtful and pensive than usual. If I hadn't known him as long and well as I do, I wouldn't have noticed it," the landlady muttered carefully.

"…"

* * *

-knock-knock-

Linda looked up from her stitching to see a tall blonde man enter the apartment.

"Excuse me sir, but-" she started, her tongue tripping over her words in her surprise.

"Please pardon the intrusion; I am Wally's uncle, Barry Allen. Mrs. Ogura knows I'm here; she is the one who lent me the key. Do not worry, your door's lock is fine. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Park," he said kindly, the corners of his mouth twisting upward in a friendly smile.

"No, the pleasure is all mine," she said, a little stunned by his politeness and quiet demeanor, privately thinking '_I'm sure they're not blood relatives'_, "Wally is not here at the moment, he's…uh…"

"Don't worry; I am the one who trained him. I am well aware of his, shall we say, after school activities? Oh, may I sit down?"

Linda nodded. Barry lowered himself onto the chair across from her.

"Why have you come to see me?" Linda asked, her eyes never leaving his face, even as her hands returned to their work. Barry watched the girl for a few moments, curious as to the difficulty of reading her face. It was like she lacked the ability to express any emotion at all. He knew this wasn't true, and that she had just put up a mask-like barrier between them. According to Tokiko, she was a lively young girl, but the person in front of him could have been dead for the lack of expression.

"Well, for starters, I'm usually not one to bore people with insufferable anecdotes, nor am I usually given to long winded stories that put half the population to sleep because of an unendurable monotone. I'm afraid I also don't like to beat around the bush like I am now doing, but I can think of no other way to begin this conversation. Now please, give me a little time to tell a story, maybe by the end you will understand more about your roommate."

She barely blinked. Barry was a little peeved that she didn't respond at all, she was a little too adept at hiding her emotions.

"I once had a friend a long time ago. He was a police scientist, still is as a matter of fact. He was obsessed with the idea of helping people, and always frustrated by the fact that he could not save everyone in the world. One day, however, there was an accident. He was doused in strange chemicals. The chemicals and his DNA reacted, somehow giving him inhuman abilities. Once he figured out how to control his new powers, he was very happy. He could finally help everyone, fighting alongside the men and women he had long watched as they put their lives on the line for the safety of everyone. However, many times people questioned his good intentions, but he didn't care. They were just afraid, unused to him or his abilities, so he waited for them to cool down. The only thing he wanted was to save lives, so he was happy. That was until, he saw what he had truly been doing. He thought that he had been protecting 'everyone', but as he watched as the criminals he captured were either executed or imprisoned till their death in the worst environment possible, he realized he had just been protecting certain the majority of the population. The government wanted to turn the people he had caught into so called "examples" to deter other criminals. Such things are pointless. If the criminals believed they would really be caught, would they commit a 'dastardly deed' in the first place? He began to doubt himself, his cause. Yes he felt a thrill, a beautiful sensation well up inside of him whenever he saw the looks of gratitude, happiness, and peace on the faces of people he had helped, but his heart immediately darkened at the anguished faces of the families of the people he had not saved, and the hatred in the eyes of those people. That anger and sorrow buried its way into his soul, and made living day by day so very, very hard. But then, something changed. He met a young reporter. She was beautiful, intelligent, and sharp. She changed his world forever. As a reporter, her job was to get into the thick of everything unarmed and unprotected, often times in areas with people who would happily do who knows what to her. However, she took on her job with a gusto that knew no bounds, and often got in trouble for it. Somehow he knew that he must protect her, no matter what. The hopeless insanity he had known before lingered, but now he had a fresh sense of purpose. He had no need anymore to justify his actions. Yes he still wanted to protect everyone, but somehow above all that he wanted simply for her to be safe. She held him on the edge of the cliff and kept him rational, sane."

His gaze had switched from Linda to the ground long ago, and was still locked on a small rip in the carpet.

"Wally is, at the moment, at the same stage as my friend was when he started to lose his purpose and give into sorrow. However, my friend was well into life when he received his gift. Wally is still very young, so it is much, much harder for him. I would go so far to call him "the keeper of the chaos". Kid Flash fights to defend against those who would harm others. He fights everyday so that civilians can live without fear. In all honesty, Wally is to gentle for the work of a hero. He truly has been given the hardest job of all. And yet, through it all, for the people and the cameras he encounters, he smiles broadly and cracks a bad joke. That way they have no clue as to the pain he hides."

His liquid-brown eyes slowly lifted to lock onto her, a pained expression on his face.

Slowly, Linda began to recover her thoughts and voice. "So, having said all this…what is it that you want me to do?"

Barry Allan recovered his usual cherry air quickly, "I won't tell you what to do. I just thought I'd let you what he's doing. You deserve to hear it. I must excuse myself now. Once again, it has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Park." And with that, he rose, and excused herself out of the apartment.

Linda sat still for a moment, thinking about all he had said.

"OH! I almost forgot!" said a familiar voice.

Linda jumped as a blonde head stuck back into the room

"Don't tell Wally I came by, please. He would probably get mad at me."

Linda smile, chuckling a little, "Yes, I imagine he would."

* * *

"You're done for today," Mrs. Ogura said cheerfully, tapping Linda gently on the shoulder. "Don't overwork yourself. You'll easily pay your share of the rent if you keep working for me as hard as you have been."

"Ah, thanks," she said with a grateful smile as she put away the polish and rag. Slowly she walked back into Wally's apartment.

Linda exhaled, reaching one pale, sweaty hand up and pulled the kerchief off. It had been necessary for her to have it on while cleaning to keep the dust out of her vibrant pink hair, but she had no need of it now. Tiredly she reached out and opened the door to the bedroom. Maybe she would just write some more in her diary, then take a quick catnap.

Her tired eyes opened wide in surprise. Kid Flash was propped up on the window sill, sleeping.

" …_He harms to defend against those who would harm others,… The 'Keeper of the Chaos'…He fights so that every day people may live free of battle and fear…"_

He had been rather obviously trying to avoid her for the past two weeks, that is, since she had asked him the question. Once or twice Linda had popped in while he was lost in thought and could not make a quick escape unnoticed, but for the most part, when she'd walk into a room their was a sudden gust of wind and the room was left vacant.

"_He truly has been given the hardest job of all…"_

She reached over and pulled her thick knit scarf off of the bed stand. Slowly, almost without thinking, she walked over to the sleeping speedster.

"_But… when I see his sleeping face,… he still just looks like a child…"_

Linda bent down, gently wrapping the purple cover around his shoulders. However, as soon as the fabric brushed against his skin, electric blue eyes shot open. Behind them, she was shocked to see anger, determination, and cold fury

What happened next took place in a split second. Linda's pink eyes widened in shock as she saw two fingers vibrating, ready to drive their way through her neck. Another hand was firmly latched onto her collar to prevent any attempt of escape or dodging.

"_I am dead. I am dead I am dead. I am…" _

A hard blow to the stomach sent her flying across the room where she smashed into the wall. Slowly, she began to peek through the eyes that had been squeezed so tightly shut.

"…_not dead?" _

Then she saw him. Kid Flash was standing, blood streaming off his left hand; the hand that had simultaneously blocked his own blow and pushed her out of harm's way. Two fingers of his right hand were buried deeply into the flesh of the back of the left. And then, as if in slow motion, he sank to his knees, doubled over, clutching his right arm desperately, as though terrified it would attack again of its own free will. His crystal blue eyes were wide and fearful.

Linda was rooted to the ground, paralyzed by shock. Her mind was still trying to convince her body that she was alive. That his fingers never thrust through her neck…

"_But they came… so close…"_

Kid Flash was kneeling beside her now, his face stark white and terror in his ice blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

The anguish of his hoarse apology made Linda start. Kid Flash was shaking and sweating, his body jerking slightly as silent tears constricted his throat.

"I said I don't hurt normal, innocent people, but I just nearly…" his voice cut off with a straggled cry, and he sank down onto the window sill again, holding his head in his hands, trembling violently. "P-please, you must leave. If you don't… then someday… I might really…" He trailed off with what could not have been anything but a sob.

Slowly, Linda began to regain her composure. She stood, shakily at first but with increasing strength, and picked up her scarf from where it had fallen on the floor. Linda began to approach him in slow, measured steps, and gently placed the purple scarf around his shoulders.

Kid Flash's eyes shot up to look at her face, surprise etched on his features.

"You need someone… to suppress the madness. I shall stay with you for the time being," she whispered softly.

He looked down at the ends of the scarf that piled up in his lap, and slowly, painstakingly slowly, he removed his hand from his arm and touched the violet cloth. His fingers grasped it more firmly just as his bangs hid his eyes in shadow.

"Linda,…you asked me before… if you were a meta-human… would I hurt you .…The answer is… No. I won't hurt you. No matter what the circumstances, I will never hurt you.… Never…you…"

* * *

**ALERT! ORIGINAL CHARACTER BIO**: _Ogura Tokiko  
_

Ogura Tokiko's birth name is Dae Shin. Born into a poor Korean family, she met a Japanese/American doctor who had come to help treat the wounded during the war. His name was Ogura Kasuya. Kasuya was eleven years older than she. The two fell in love and got married. When they went back to the United States at the end of the war, she changed her first name from 'Dae' to 'Tokiko'. The couple had a daughter, Ogura Mahiro. Later Kasuya was found to have lung cancer. He died at age fifty six. Tokiko was forty five. Their daughter got a doctorate in a medical science and became a well respected doctor. Tokiko worked as a wig maker for about fifteen years then retired. Now she owns a small apartment complex in Central City, Pennsylvania.

(PS: In most Asian countries, the family name comes before your given name)

* * *

**Endnotes:** I'm soooo sorry! I know this is even later than usual, but I have several good excuses! Alright, firstly I had this finished a week ago. The last things I worked on were the complicated scenes between Jinx and Barry then the 'wake-up call', and then my computer crashed. And I hadn't saved. I LOST ALL OF THAT WORK FOREVER!! I really cried. And then being the incompetent, lousy jerk that I am, rather then rewriting I've been sulking. The second reason is that I also have been writing a speech about Julius Caesar's assassination (5 paragraph essay style) so that's been cutting into my fun writing time. School in general has been getting in my way recently. Anyway, I sincerely apologize for all this crap. The next chapter may come out late too (not this late I hope) because it's just a bridge. So… I really have no plan for it yet.

BUT I CAN'T WAIT TILL I GET TO WRITE THE FIGHT SCENE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(I actually wrote this entire damn story just _so _I could do the fight scene. I'd already written the rough draft for it on loose-leaf in December, but I'm going to do some major spoofing up on them before they're posted. I shall now restrain myself from giving out any further information concerning the climax….maybe….)

I promise the story will get a hell of a lot more complicated as it goes on. Just please stick with me and **_REVIEW!!!! _**

And a big MERCI BEAUCOUP to all you wonderful people who have reviewed this story! I love you all!

Also, I will apologize now for any horrendous spelling/ grammatical errors. I have no beta-reader, and there's only so much that I can catch. GOMEN NASAII!!


	8. Chapter 7: Shades of Revolution

**Disclaimer:**

chirp chirp: WAAHHH!! I don't own Teen Titans!! –_cries_-

Jinx and Kid Flash: -_phew-_ Thank God.

chirp chirp: -_evil glare of impending death- **What did you two just say?!**_

Jinx and Kid Flash: -_sweatdrop- _Heh heh, us? Say something? You must have imagined it!…heh heh…

chirp chirp: -_smug (but still pissed at mutinous cartoons) look-_ That's what I thought.

---------

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: _Shades of Revolution_

Seemore slipped through the old lead pipe system under Jump City. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening. He had been okay when Jinx and he had parted in the alley, but now he could feel something off.

A week after Jinx left, Seemore and the rest of the H.I.V.E. 5 had been escorted to the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters they were informed that Jinx had gone undercover on a secret infiltration assignment. The five of them had been ordered to stay at headquarters until further notice so as not to jeopardize her mission.

Normally, this would not have filled him with the dread it did now, but Seemore felt in his gut that this could not be right. When Jinx had walked away from him, it had been right after she had fought Madame Rouge. Why would Jinx suddenly be working for her? In his memory, if there was one thing Jinx could hold onto, it was a grudge. She could remember even the slightest infraction, and she would remember it for years. Jinx also almost _never_ forgave. Madame Rouge had managed to really piss her off; there was no way that Jinx would consent to working under her. This was also not even counting Kid Flash's influence. He had managed to get through Jinx's mental defenses and barriers like he never had. He just let her anger wash over him till there was none left. He could talk to Jinx like Seemore never could have. He sighed; he knew that everything he had just described in such accurate detail was why Jinx had left her five friends. Honestly, he could blame her, and he had sworn to protect her new found freedom with everything he had.

He finally reached the pipe that Jinx lived in. Seemore smiled. Jinx had never known that he had discovered this place long before she had, and knew it better then anyone else. He also knew Jinx. So he could guess that, yes, there it was… just as he had suspected.

Slowly he disconnected the small video camera from the wall of the pipe and grinned. Jinx was paranoid. In a secluded place like this, of course she would have a camera set in case there were any intruders during her absences or while she was asleep. He pulled out some wires and connected it to his helmet. Seemore knew there would be no sound, but all HIVE students had taken a class in reading lips. He would watch what happened culminating in her disappearance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jinx strode into the pipe, muttering many profanities. She flopped onto the couch and began to write furiously in a little notebook. _

"_AARRGGHHH! THAT GODDAMN SPEEDSTER!" she hissed._

_Jinx tucked the small book away and flopped once again on the sofa, glaring daggers at the ceiling. _

_Suddenly, she was sat up, looking out of the range of the recorder._

"_Hello, do you need help finding your way out?"_

_Just barely visible was a small child, perhaps five or six years of age. Her head was bowed, and she was completely silent. _

_Jinx crouched down in front of the little girl. However, as soon as she did, the child raised a hand and placed it on her forehead. Slowly, Jinx slumped onto the ground._

"_The memories have been suppressed," the blank-eyed girl whispered holding her own head, as if she had a splitting headache. _

_The child staggered back a bit but after setting a communicator on the ground next to the pink haired girl's prone figure left._

_About fifteen minutes later on the tape, Jinx began to stir. She slowly raised herself onto her knees, looking around._

"_Why am I down here?"_

_Suddenly the communicator began to buzz. Jinx lifted it up with an unsteady hand and flipped it open. A small image of Madame Rouge popped onto the screen. _

"_Jinx, I 'ave very grave news vor you. De H.I.V.E. 5 haz been exterminated."_

"_What?" Jinx, even in her groggy state, stood in shock and turned as if she was about to run to headquarters._

"_**STOP!" **yelled the electronic voice._

_Jinx stopped and turned back around to face the communicator lying on the floor. _

"_Who did it?" she whispered, pink energy leaking from her eyes and sparkling from her finger tips. _

"_A hero known as 'Kid Flash'." _

_Jinx growled and started to walk away again, energy seeping out of her, almost like many tongues of flame._

"_Stop."_

_Jinx stopped moving forward, but her teeth were bared, and it was apparent that it was taking every bit of self control she possessed to stay still. _

"_I 'ave a mission vor you in dis regard. You vill be vorking vith the Yaminobu, a group of four elite assassins. De are the only "Shadow group" in the Brotherhood, but all four 'ave unparallel skill._

"_Your mission vill be to kill the Kid Flash. You vill find 'im, and during de period of a month and a veek, you vill find his weakness. You vill then contact de Yaminobu in the center of de Binding Labyrinth, the Cavern of Silence. There, you vill tell them his veakness, vhich de vill promptly use to destroy 'im."_

_Jinx watched looked at Madame Rouge carefully, analyzing the woman carefully. _

"_Why can't I remember the past two weeks? Why can I not remember this morning or afternoon? Why can I not remember coming down here? And why wasn't I annihilated with the rest of my team?"_

"_Child, do you doubt me?"_

"_Of course not Madame Rouge. I will gladly undertake this mission. It is an honor to be useful to you." _

"_You vill be sent tickets to Central City in de morning. On the day before you are do to go to the cavern, someone will be sent to remind you," and with that, Madame Rouge made one last bone-chilling smile then her image winked out._

_Jinx flopped onto her sofa, tears streaming down her cheeks. However, she hastily rubbed them away. _

_She reached under the cushions on the sofa and pulled out-_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seemore glared at the camcorder whose batteries had just gone dead. Well, that explained a lot. He had to talk to Jinx immediately. Show her that he was still fine, and so were the rest of them. The Brotherhood would see it as betrayal, but he had to stop her…. Oh dear, there was a cloth covering his mouth. It was probably drugged….

"Oh shit…" he murmured into the fabric as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"You are quite clever, boy, but do not underestimate the Yaminobu," said the shadowy figure behind him. "You shall not hinder our plans."

* * *

**_Endnotes_**: Ahahahahahahaha! Cliffy! Okay, I took time on my Easter break to write this so I want **REVIEWS!!!!** Please, I would like at least three or four new ones before I post the next chapter.

_Author's personal note_: Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! Tomorrow is my birthday, which will be lots of fun. Basically, I shall do nothing. To bad, so sad. Actually, I am planning to bring cookies and put my friends on massive sugar highs, but that's neither here nor there.

_Technical note: _Ok, in case you didn't notice, every chapter name (minus the prologue and the first two chapters) has been a song title from the Tsuiku hen Original Soundtrack (all music written by Taku Iwasaki). I love the music and highly recommend it! My favorites are "Wars of the Last Wolves", "Shades of Revolution," and "Sound of Falling Snow". It's basically the background instrumentals for the Tsuiku hen. Ahahahaha! I love it!! (Plus, if you know where to look you can get free samples of it. If want to know, just PM me. I'm not sure whether or not I'd get in trouble for posting it here, but just to be on the safe side…) Anyway, that's pretty much it on the technical stuff, see you next chapter!!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Quiet Life

_Disclaimer: _

chirp chirp: Can I own it, please?

Lawyers: **No.**

chirp chirp: Just for this once?

Lawyers: **No. **

chirp chirp: Only for a little while?!

Lawyers: **No.**

chirp chirp: PLEASE!!!!!!

Lawyers: **No.**

chirp chirp: meanies….

----------------------------------------------------

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Chapter 8: _Quiet Life_

_Jinx made a deal with the devil on November first. It is now December fifth. She has one day left._

---------------------------

Linda yawned blearily as she washed the dishes. She hadn't slept well at all the previous night. She glanced surreptitiously at the calendar hanging on the wall. Linda quickly diverted her eyes, scrubbing the dishes with unneeded vigor.

She paused in her work to stretch her back. After the satisfying crack she returned to the soapy water and sponge, only to look around at the sound of a light knocking on the door.

"Linda!" called Ms. Ogura from the landing, "Would you and Wally mind doing some grocery shopping for me?"

"Not at all!" she called back, flicking suds off her long, pale fingers.

Linda's eyes flicked over to the couch where Wally lay. His back was to her, but she could still hear his gentle breathing. She shook her head. She had to wake him up.

Linda walked to the sofa.

"Wally, it's time to wake up…" she said gently.

No response.

"Wally, you really need to wake up," she said at a normal volume, nudging him.

No response.

"WAKE UP WALLY!!"

No response.

She sighed exasperatedly, then slowly, she figured out what she would do. If she couldn't get him up doing that… well, then she'd have to ship his body to the morgue.

Linda wheeled away from Wally, who was blissfully ignorant of the horrors that were in store for him.

-

She loomed over his prone for again, and took a deep breath. This time Linda had brought tools to help her; she would not fail in her mission.

In a single move, filled with the grace and precision of a martial arts master, she flipped him off the couch, dumped a bucket of ice-cold water over his head, and yelled "_**WAKE UP, DAMNIT!!"**_ loud enough to rouse the dead.

And due to this lethally efficient three-step attack, Kid Flash sprang off the floor spluttering and wide awake.

"What the heck?!" the poor confused speedster mumbled, vibrating himself so that the water evaporated.

"Yes, you're finally up!" Linda exclaimed punching the air with one arm.

"I guess so," he grimaced, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "But why'd you dump all that cold water on me?"

"You refused to be awakened, so I decided to take more, shall we say…drastic measures?"

"This was attempted murder!"

"_**Are you two ever going to come out and get the stupid grocery list?!!"**_ Ms. Ogura barked.

The door was promptly opened by Linda, her black hair streaming out behind her elegantly, a small smirk settled contentedly on her face. A disheveled and mildly agitated Wally following closely.

"Here's the list, please take care of it."

"Alright," Linda said smiling, and then walked down the stairs and out the door. Wally sighed, smiled weakly at Mrs. Ogura, and slid down the banister, following Linda out of the building.

* * *

They walked down the street in silence. Wally felt energized by the crisp morning air, but strangely, Linda looked paler then usual (which was saying something; at its best it was slightly translucent).

"Something wrong, Linda?" he asked

"Huh? Oh, no. Everything's fine. Sorry," she said detachedly.

"Nothing to apologize for, it's just you look a little pale, plus you've been acting kinda weird. Like you're either really nervous, or scared, or dreading something or…I dunno. You're just not your normal self, and I'm kinda worried about it. That's all…" he looked down at his feet.

Linda wasn't the sort you could coerce into talking about her self. You couldn't just ask either. He definitely knew something really bad could happen if he tried to demand what was on her mind. You could only wait till she decided it was the right time to divulge her thoughts, anything else would most assuredly be courting death.

Suddenly she stopped mid-step staring at something with frightened eyes. He looked over and saw a man with kind eyes crinkled behind some old style glasses, sitting on a park bench feeding some pigeons. His dark hair was speckled grey, though his beard and mustache were almost white.

"_Daddy?_" she whispered almost inaudibly, her eyes as wide, her face almost terrified. Kid Flash whipped around to look at her.

"GRANDPA!!" yelled a child.

The man stood. A small boy ran up to him, holding a big red balloon.

"Look Grandpa! Look what the balloon man gave me!"

"Oh, did you thank him properly?" said the man, his eyes twinkling.

"Yep!" the boy replied smiling proudly.

Linda sighed, relieved. It wasn't him. _Thank God…_

"Linda?..." Wally said carefully, looking at her unsure as how to continue.

"Wally, come on. We have to go to the grocery store, remember?" she said playfully and they resumed walking, chatting idly. However, neither really heard what was being discussed, they were too engrossed in their own thoughts.

* * *

They eventually returned to the apartment with the groceries.

Mrs. Ogura thanked them for fetching the groceries, and told Wally he had a call from his aunt and uncle so Linda entered their apartment alone. After pulling off her wig and removing the contacts, she went to where she had hidden her diary and pulled out and started to write, her eyes sad.

--

Wally finally stopped chatting with the closest thing to "parental units" he had really ever known and walked into the apartment.

"Linda, I'm ba-"

She suddenly slammed her diary closed, looking slightly fearfully at him.

He just stared at her slightly shocked.

"Linda is anything wrong?" he asked slowly.

"N-nothing…" she stuttered hastily. "I just…" she let out her breath in a calming fashion, clutching the small book close to her chest.

"…My family was from Jump City," she started, watching him.

"Jump…?" Wally said, staring at a spot on the couch a few inches left of Linda's ear.

"I know I've never told you. And being so respectful, you've never asked me. But, maybe it's time..."

Wally looked at directly at her, his eyes wide with surprise, but she continued to speak.

"Let's… talk a little."

_A/N: Anou, I'm cruel... Yet another cliffy…_

* * *

As an apology for taking so long on this chapter, I offer up this little random thingy. Be amused. (and I shall soooo ruin the mood of the chapter with this! Like one of those happy happy commercials after a very dark, significant scene in a TV show. Oh man… I've always hated/loved those…) 

--

_**The Question that all Fans of Kid Flash have wanted to ask him for Bygones**_:

**Jinx:** Hey Kid Flash, I've been wondering something for a while…

**Kid Flash: **What is it?

**Jinx:** Well you were originally first drawn in, like?

**Kid Flash:** -warily- Yeah…

**Jinx:** Umm, Wasn't that before Spandex was invented?

**Kid Flash:** -figuring out what she's getting at so he's blushing like mad- …um… yeah…

**Jinx:** Then, …um…, What were you wearing in the original comics?

**Kid Flash:** …

**Jinx: **Never mind, I don't want to know.

* * *

Endnotes: Next Chapter: "_In Memories_"; Jinx's past will be revealed,

Sorry this chapter took so long! Plus it's actually kinda short… My only excuse is that I had no idea how to get to the 'let's talk' part, which was necessary for the story. I'm so sorry my wonderful readers!! Please forgive me!! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long…

Okay, so this story is turning out to be a lot longer then I planned. Instead of being about ten chapters, it will be more like fourteen or fifteen. Bit of a miscalculation there, gomen nasaii! (To those who don't know, that means 'I'm sorry').

Actually, the amount of editing I've done on my original idea is staggering. Originally, Mrs. Ogura's daughter, Mahiro, came in as a relatively major character. Barry and Iris Allen also had a lot more then the quick cameos I gave them. Sad, I was planning to have so much fun with Iris…. Well, that's neither here nor there.

_**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!**_ _**I LOVE YOU ALL!!**_

Last chapter I got 7 reviews!! Ah, I'm so HAPPY!!!! And please, could I ask for four new reviews on this chapter? That would be so wonderful! I'm a review-aholic, I admit it….

As for the wake up scene, I feel for Wally (as I have literally slept through a train wreck before). Luckily, I have no mischievous roommates who would do something as drastic as dump a bucket of ice water over my head.

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_****_


	10. Chapter 9: In Memories

Disclaimer: I don't feel like arguing with those goddamn lawyers any more. So, I admit I have not, do not, and probably never will own Teen Titans.

--------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long to update (_Finals are EVIL!! And so are carrots!!_)!!

Please read and review!!

--------------------------------

"_There is a memory _

_that is very dark…_

_Someone help me…_

_It's getting harder to find _

_the brighter bits…" _

-_Author chan_

------------------------------

Chapter 9:_ In Memories_

Wally looked blankly out the window for a few minutes.

"Snow…" he whispered, "This will be a lingering one."

"My family and I are from the area around Jump City. I don't have any memories of my mother; she died a year or two after my birth. My father was a good, honest man. He wasn't a genius, or famous or anything, but he was kind and I always loved him for that.

"Unfortunately, somehow I was born with these," she said, indicating her pink eyes. "Because of them, everyone kept their distance from me. Like I had a highly contagious disease and if they came too close they would catch it. The other children on the street use to call me names. Sticks and stones, right? Well it didn't take them to long to work out the solution. Soon, they started throwing rocks at me. I'd find my books dirty and with pages missing. Often, I'd find some of my stuff missing, and a gang of giggling girls nearby. I'd try not to tell my father, and try to hide the bruises so he wouldn't see, but it never worked. He'd always notice, and always would scoop me up into his lap and tell me that everything would be okay, it would all be fine. And I'd always feel the teardrops on top of my head. One day, I figured out what I should do to stop my daddy crying for me. I'd leave. If I wasn't there, he wouldn't have to be sad. He could be happy. I was bad luck, so if I left, good luck might come in, right? I wrote a little note telling him that I was going (full of spelling and grammatical errors I'm sure,) and I ran away.

"I ran and ran until I was too tired to continue, but by that time I was far enough away that it didn't matter. He was free of me and could be happy, that was all that mattered. I never looked back, and I never shed a tear.

"I lived on the streets for a few weeks. I had somehow managed to run all the way into the heart of Jump City itself, which (given I had lived out in the suburbs and was only six years old at the time) is quite impressive. Early on, I discovered trash cans made good, safe places to sleep. No one would notice you, and there was enough food to subsist on. But, I hid only during the day. At night, I would just walk around the roof tops, following the moon. I remember it clearly; on the night of the first full moon I had seen while in the city there was a light rain. I was walking forward on one of the roofs when a person came up behind me. They said something about free food and shelter; I declined. Then they said it was a school full of people like me. I told them if it was full of people like me, it must be a curse to the world. The person gave me the scariest smile I had ever seen, and replied that it was. Then I realized that even if I refused, they'd take me anyway. So rather than being dragged, I decided to walk forward on my own two feet. After all, what was really holding me back? The only thing I could do was walk forward, not get held back, but always walk forward. But as I left with the strange person, I got the strangest feeling that the moon was crying for me.

"I went to their school, and I was the top of my class. Nobody could even compare, but I didn't really like it. It bored me, annoyed me. I had nothing to really drive me to do anything; I just did it because I did it, no rhyme or reason to it. There was nothing I really wanted, nothing really cared for. I had left that all behind me, and I continued to walk forward. I sooner than I knew it, I was a freshman in the Academy's high school. I continued to be the best, but I still felt empty inside. Then some new kid sat down at the lunch table with me one day. He was big, and kind of stupid, well…never mind. He was really stupid. And hopeless, so I sort of adopted him. He was the first real friend I gained. I began to see what the person who found me meant. All the kids in the school had some sort of abnormality that made society reject them, made them outcasts. Like me. For my first friend, who I eventually just grew to call Mammoth (because he was so damn big), it was his size. He was really big, and really strong. To his parents, he seemed more like a monster than their child. He was kicked out of his own home, by his own family. Another boy I met was an orphan. He was a lot younger than the rest of us, but he was a child prodigy, a mechanical genius. He had no family to start with. He took quickly to the academy, but I still treated him like a little brother. When I first saw him, I couldn't help myself, I let out a shriek and yelled to the whole school, "_So __**cute!!!**__,"_ scooped him up, and hugged the living daylights out of that poor child. They were basically my only friends for the next few years. The academy taught us the only way outcasts like ourselves could survive, and I assure you they were not legal means. I was just starting my junior year this year, when the school was closed down. We dispersed. We went like leaves to wherever the wind took us. But, as luck would have it, a small group of leaves including myself all drifted back to Jump City. For a while we stayed together, got ourselves food through some petty thieveries. I didn't really care what the others did, if I had food and a room, I was happy. But for some reason, in my dreams I'd always find myself wandering the rooftops after the moon. I guess I missed the freedom that I had in those few weeks. The freedom of not having any attachments, the freedom of just walking forward, not knowing what lay before you, not caring what you left behind. In the daytime I was always restless. I had stopped moving forward. The few people I had weren't interested in continuing. They liked where they were, and they didn't mind staying. I hated it. I grew aggressive, and snapped at everyone. I set up a secondary residence in the old, unused lead pipes under the city as a place to escape to when I felt too bound to the world. But, as much as I hated to admit it, I was happy being with them. To be honest, I think that's why they annoyed me so much. I didn't mind staying still so much as long as I was with them, and that scared me.

"One day, however, I woke up and everything was gone. I had spent the night in the pipes again, more for the peace and quiet than anything else. Waking up was painful, it didn't feel right. I hadn't been walking on rooftops following the white moon in my dreams; I had been wading through blood, following a black sun. And then, the world around me caved in, leaving me with nothing. I received a report that all of my friends had been murdered that night. I just couldn't bear to stay still after I heard the news; I wouldn't stay still. So I came to Central City," she paused for a few moments.

'_**And devoted myself to plotting your death.'**_

"I don't know how they died, but I do know my happiness died with them. I couldn't help think to myself that if I had been there, it would be different. They'd still be alive, and stupid, annoying, and all those other things, but they'd be alive! I could help but think that it was _my fault _that they died. Well, when I thought of that, I had to find someone to hate, to keep my sanity…"

Suddenly, she felt something warm surround her. It took a few slow seconds for her to realize that it was a pair of arms.

"Linda…I understand," he said simply, his soft eyes belying their inner strength.

All the emotions that she had long kept under control final broke through the flood gates and she wept. She cried out all her uncertainties, fears, and sorrows. Her streaming eyes flicked to the calendar. She need to make a decision, and soon.

----------------------

Wally guided her over to the couch where that sat side by side under the blanket he'd been using for the past few weeks.

"Linda, a little over a year ago, I stopped living with my aunt and uncle and started 'fighting crime' here in Central City. I figured my speed would be more than enough to do this. But over time, I became numb. All the fights started affecting the way I saw the world. I was lost, like a small boat in a thick fog. I couldn't really feel anything. Like I was going to fast for life… But then I met you. Your questions dispelled the haze in my mind, letting the sun through.

"For a long time, I've wanted to protect people's happiness with the power I gained during a freak accident. But, over time, I could slowly only begin to see was people in pain and anguish, and all I could hear were shouts of anger and tears of suffering and regret. I sunk deeper and deeper into a back hole. Like a frog slowly boiled to death, I didn't really notice what was happening, until you came. Not until these last few weeks with you have I understood the full extent of happiness, and I want to protect it, for everyone. But now that I know it, I can now see no one person can bear the happiness of mankind on his shoulders. Guess I'm an idiot then because I'll still try. But all one person can do is protect the happiness of the people he sees in front of him…."

That sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the snow float down past the window.

"Linda?"

"Yes?"

Wally wasn't looking at her, but still firmly at the window, but she could see he was glowing red from the furious blush that had crept across his face.

"The happiness you lost once……I will protect this time around."

She had to resist the urge to laugh. A smile spread across her face, her normally white cheeks flushing the color of roses.

"Yes."

------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Okay, weird chapter. Bit of fluff, bit of drama/ angstyness (yes I know that is not a word), wonderful past/ flash-back type thingies….All in all, it amused me. We are almost to the end!! Only about five or six more chapters to go, that is. Thickening plot thickening plot How I love thickening plots

By the way, I haven't spent that much time on writing it slowly, this chapter was written in pretty much two sittings, so yeah…. I spent well over a week brainstorming though. Hopefully it came out well enough.

So yeah… **PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! **_If not… who knows what could happen to the favorite couple…_Not that I'd really stray from the story line… but just so you know… I have a strange penchant for torturing characters… and they might be submitted to less evil if you give the review-aholic what she wants…. Or maybe not…. I'm confusing myself now. _**JUST REVIEW AND ALL WILL BE WELL IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!**_

See you next chapter!!


	11. Chapter 10: Talk to the Moon

Disclaimer: ……..need I say more?

Read and Review!!

-------------------------------

_I can't help wondering_

_what will happen to us?_

_Your pain and suffering_

_I will protect you from it._

_I will protect you…_

-_Kosode_

-------------------------------

Chapter 10: _Talk to the Moon _

Linda awoke to the quiet sound of Wally's breathing. They were still on the couch, where they had both drifted off to sleep the previous night. Wally was fast asleep, his head resting in her lap. She smiled, gently stroking his red hair. His young face was relaxed, no signs of stress could be seen. Her hand paused and her eyes hardened.

Jinx raised herself off the couch slowly, careful not to awaken the sleeping speedster.

She padded quietly into the bedroom. Linda slid her diary out from under the mattress, took a pen from the side table and began to write.

After only a few minutes, she set the pen down and set the small book on the bedside table.

Linda slipped into the clothes she had worn the fateful night that she had met the boy who had changed the way she viewed her life. She took out her dark lavender scarf and was about to wrap around her shoulders when she suddenly stopped. She walked back into the main room. Wally was still slumbering peacefully, though he seemed to have sensed that her presence had disappeared. He shifted, mumbling something inaudible in his sleep.

Jinx walked over to where he lay, and tenderly wrapped her scarf around him. One of his hands found the cloth, he smiled happily, his fingers clutching the fabric to him.

Her eyes, vibrant though they were, seemed to soften. A small, but incomparably beautiful smile flitted onto her face. She bent lower, her lips barely brushing his cheek as she whispered, "_You once destroyed the only things I cared about, but you've given me something far greater in its place. Goodbye, my love."_

Linda Park straightened and walked slowly away from Kid Flash. She opened the door and stepped through, casting one last, sad smile in his direction. Then the door closed.

--

It was almost daybreak. The pale moon was still visible above the horizon, but the gold creeping up from the edge of the sky was a sure sign of the approaching dawn. The newly fallen snow glowed in the soft light.

Linda listened as the snow crunched beneath her feet. Her pace was slow but steady. At the edge of town, there were the foot hills of the Appalachian Mountains. What most people did not know about this ancient mountain range was that there was a certain energy to them.

More particularly, in the expansive, winding caves known to the chosen few as the "_Binding Labyrinth,_" a rare crystal grew. One crystal in itself was harmless, but the caves were filled with them. . The mineral in the crystals had roughly the same effect as a level four containment field, except it was very subtle and almost impossible to feel the effects of.

Meta-humans had a peculiar aura that surrounded them. This was what the containment field's energy fed on. However, if one was struck with a poorly made containment field or had a higher level than one's amount of power, it would eat at a person's inner life energy. The government had well-made, safe, containment fields that would not harm a person. However, villains tended to _want_ the poorly constructed ones _because_ they caused a crushing level of pain.

The crystals, however, were slightly different; they emitted an energy that was opposite to that of meta-humans, thus the two energies would cancel each other out.

The caves and their crystals were a well guarded secret of the Brotherhood of Evil.

---

Jinx continued to walk.

She was at the edge of a great forest now. The trees seemed to be moaning, there dead branches waited down with snow.

She immediately noticed the cave mouth. It was just large enough for her to climb through without ducking.

-------------

"Someone just entered the cave," whispered a hoarse voice from a dark figure perched on the rocky wall of the cave.

"Is it the girl?" asked a thin young man. His hair fell around his shoulders, and, like his clothes, it was of the most absolute black. His narrow eyes darted to his compatriot. A hulking, burly man with a large hooked nose. His hair was tied in a small topknot. Also clothed in black, he was leaning on a giant ax.

"She will arrive to this spot soon. All are planning has come to this moment. It is the time of battle, and we, the Yaminobu, shall relish it, and anticipate it with glee."

---------

A half hour past as she walked along the long, twisting path. Suddenly, she could feel the slight presence of four people ahead of her.

"There you are girl. You're on time, more than I expected," muttered a black clothed figure leaping off one of the many branches of petrified trees covered in crystal.

Jinx looked blankly at him, her impassive face showing nothing.

"Come," called another voice from much larger, burlier man who walked silently from the shadows.

An old man with long grey hair appeared from the opposite side of the cave, "Now woman, what do you have to report?"

Jinx stared flatly at him with her bright pink eyes, her hair swirling around her face.

------------------------------------

They were now in the center of the labyrinth, in the Cavern of Silence. Huge petrified trees glowed with a blue-white light and towered on all sides. There was a single stone walkway from the door, which branched out in all directions in the center. On either the only solid ground that she could see however were the pathways. Dark water reflected the luminous crystal trees that were like many enchanting spires. On the ceiling a huge rose window allowed the dawn light through.

To her right at the mouth of the cavern the old man was sitting on a rock.

"…Well? Speak," he commanded gruffly.

"…"

"Tell us the kid flash's weakness," reiterated the large, burly man.

"You didn't _live_ with him for _over a month_ just to tell us 'I couldn't find one'" said the thin man, glaring at her raising a fist.

"What's the matter?" said the grey-haired man with a sneer in his voice.

"Kid Flash," Jinx began quietly, "has one weakness…"

"_-He is too kind fight-" _

Before she understood what it was, a sudden memory flashed before her eyes: _eyes of fury, two vibrating fingers ready to punch a hole through her throat… _

"**Sleep.** No matter how fast he is, he can't out run people in his sleep."

She and the old man locked eyes, her face remained as blank as a slate, his eyes studying her every movement.

Suddenly, he smirked. "Let me ask you one thing, does Kid Flash have any attachment to you after one month of staying together? Does he even, shall we say, _love_ you?"

"First of all, what are you trying to imply? Second of all, how does that have anything to do with his weakness?" she said irritated, brushing a strand of pink hair out of her eyes.

"My dear, it has everything to do with his weakness. You see if he loves you, or for that matter, has any sort of feelings for you, he will come here after you. We have the advantage of the land here, if we lure him in, are chances are greatly increased."

Jinx stared at him with cold eyes, overflowing with contempt and malice, "So… that was your plan all along… not to use me to find his weakness, but to make me his weakness."

"Of course, rather than hoping for a weakness that may not exist, it is much more reliable to create one. We are not as stupid as you may think."

"_Damn it, I ended up pulling him into a corner. Well, at least I might be able to decrease their number…"_

Just as she whirled around, a sharp little kitchen knife she had concealed up to that point in her hand, a tremendous blow hit the back of her neck and she crumpled to the stone ground with a thud. A small trickle of blood oozed out of the corner of her mouth.

"You don't think Tatsumi can see through you? '_Sleep is his weakness'_! What a lie! We'll take care of the girl later! We must face the Kid Flash now! Nakajou! Sumita! Yatsume! Now is the time to show the strength of the Yaminobu!! Come now, Kid Flash, to our battlefield, the _Binding Labyrinth!!_"

"See-more!!! Move this," said the thin one known as Nakajou nudging Jinx's prone form with his toe, "and deliver this letter that will lure our opponent here!"

See more stepped out of the shadows. Walked down, and carefully picked up Jinx. However, as he walked to the base of one of the crystal trees with her settled gently in his arms, he heard a faint whisper, "See-more, thank God you're alive. Please, tell Kid Flash to read my diary. He must not come here. He must know the truth…" However, she slipped back into unconsciousness before completing her sentence.

After setting her down See-more walked back and took the letter.

"Boy," called Sumita, still leaning on his ax, we have wired ourselves into your helmet. We see every thing you see. Don't try anything, we'll know."

See-More merely nodded in acknowledgement and walked out of the cavern. Once in the labyrinth he glanced at the many sharp pointed crystals on the wall. He carefully looked away from them, stretching out his hand and forcefully pricking it on one of the jagged points. He continued to look straight forward as he scrawled a message on the envelope in his blood.

He stepped out of the cave an followed Jinx's foot prints in the snow back to a little apartment building. He banged loudly on the door several times before shoving the letter through the slot and leaping onto the roof top. His job was accomplished. Now, he had to return to the cavern before the fastest boy alive.

-------------------------

-------------------------

Author's Notes: And we are drawing nearer and nearer to the finally. Glad this didn't take nearly as long as the last one. The last one was very original and off the plot, which made it a lot harder to write, but this is getting fun! Ha ha, and to top it all off, I'm nearing thirty reviews on this story!! Can everyone write a little review and help me make it to thirty? _**Please????**_ I'd be so appreciative!! Well, that's pretty much it, and many thanks to all you wonderful readers!! I'm so glad you've stuck with me for so long!


	12. Chapter 11: The Will

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…I finally beginning to come to terms with that….sort of….not really….

---------------------------------------

Read and Review! (This chapter might seem a little confusing. The italicized stuff is clips from Jinx's diary.)

_**AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! MERCI BEAUCOUP!! **_

PS- Since I never really went into characterizing the members of the Yaminobu, here's a quick guide:

Nakajou: skinny ninja with shoulder length black hair

Sumita: hulking ninja with top knot and giant ax

Yatsume: spidery ninja with metal claws on his fingers and black spandex (if you need a mental image, think Venom from Spiderman)

Tatsumi: ninja with a grey beard and moustache.

---------------------------------------

_**Trust: **_

_**firm reliance on the integrity, ability, and character of another person**_

_**Betrayal:**_

_**the violation of trust; deliverance into the hands of an enemy**_

_**Trust is a weakness. **_

_**Betrayal is the hidden blade.**_

-_"The Definition of Trust," Alan Stoll, Onegai Studios_

----------------------------------------

Chapter 11: _The Will_

_Dear Me,_

_I sketched too much in my last diary and ran out of room, so I'll start afresh now. Anyway, I'm really annoyed. We tried to rob the museum last night. I heard the rumors around the new necklace on display. It brings good luck. I thought that with it, my powers might be cancelled out. I dunno, it was a stupid whim. But back to the point, after we had stolen what we wanted and walked out of the museum, a flash of yellow and red whizzed by stealing back what we had rightfully stolen! _

_Okay, and if my alluding to the Princess Bride wasn't weird enough, the guy who stole everything left me a rose!_

_Wonderful. I have a super-hero stalker. It sucks to be me_

_Insincerely as always,_

_Jinx_

* * *

The letter crumpled in Wally's fist. He stood glaring out the window at the frozen streets.

* * *

_Dear Me,_

_We caught him!! We caught the stalker! It seems to be a superhero named Kid Flash._

_This is just great, the last thing I need is a stupid do-gooder hitting on me. The guy's really incorrigible though. He kept trying to convert me with the old 'You're too good for this' spiel. To be honest…he did make a point. My team is holding me back. But…I can't seem to leave a bunch of losers like them alone. _

_I guess they've grown on me… _

_Yours untruly,_

_Jinx_

* * *

He stood up, his body rigid, his eyes on fire. Face in a dark scowl, he walked determinately out of the door, a purple scarf clutched tightly in one hand.

* * *

_Dear Me,_

_Guess what? HE ESCAPED!!! Not only that but he totally trashed the base. HE WENT INSIDE __**MY ROOM **__FOR PETE'S SAKE__!! Now he will suffer all hell fire!!_

_And he made fun of the unicorns I drew in my sketchbook! Unfair!! I could make fun of his spandex but I don't!! Maybe if I'm lucky he'll choke to death on a pickle or something. _

_But besides that, I've got some big problems. Two words: Madame Rouge. I told her I caught Kid Flash, but then he escaped. She then turns up expecting to find fastest boy alive and finds our base in shambles and her prize missing. _

_To reclaim what little position and respect I had before I guess I'll have to go out and catch Kid Flash before she does. Argh, if only he had stayed put in his cage I wouldn't be in this mess._

_Speaking of his cage… While we were talking… at one point it looked like he was about to kiss me…but then he pulled sandwich out of who-knows-where and asked me to give him some mustard. I wanted to slap him, but I settled for just blowing the sandwich up in face. It was fun. What? I like blowing things up! Doesn't everybody? _

_Anyway, I'm going to look for him now with See-more. I'll report back later. _

_Annoyed as hell, _

_Jinx_

* * *

Kid Flash followed the footprints quickly, eyes focused on the white snow. His usually light personality was gone, replaced by a well of fury.

* * *

_Dear Me_

_We found him, but as for him being in Mme. Rouge's hands is a different matter. _

_I… let him… go…. When I found him, he was exhausted, obviously completely out of fuel. He could barely even walk or stand with out his muscles trembling. Mme. Rouge, I guess, tracked him down and made him put up one hell of a fight. More of a fight than we ever managed to get out of him. Well, he started trying to talk to me again. I don't know why I didn't put him in the containment field as soon as I saw him, but I didn't. Then, he said something that made me lose it, "You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself," I think. He was writhing in pain in the containment field. I had never felt the way I did then, like I didn't like seeing him being hurt. He was a hero for heaven's sake! I should rejoice in his suffering! But… I couldn't. I just couldn't. But anyway, then Madame Rouge showed up. I quickly hid my uncertainty under a smiling mask. But, rather than thank me for catching him, she slapped me. I'm sorry but nobody badmouths or slaps me, and __**nobody**__ combines the two and gets away with it. So, rather than submissively give her what she wanted, I did what any self respecting girl would do and hexed the damn force field to dust. Oh, and then I blasted her across the street when she tried to slap me again. It was mildly amusing. She actually looked slightly impressed. Huh, apparently she likes girls with attitude more than insufferable sycophants, which I realize I must have seemed. But, I don't care about her or the Brotherhood anymore. She doesn't understand that I don't forgive or forget that easily. If you want me on your team, do it right the first time. They better find another bad luck witch to work for them because I will never be their toy again. _

_On another note, I found a rose on my way back to base, and caught a streak of yellow just out of my field of vision. If nothing else, that boy is persistent. Heh, well, it looks like he at least partly got his way this time. I'm no longer a villain, but I don't believe I'll start getting cozy with the Titans anytime soon._

_Tonight, I'm leaving the HIVE 5. I already said goodbye to Seemore. The best way to leave though, in the business, is silently. I have a hideout in the old, unused lead pipes under the city, I should be safe there. It's sad, despite being one of the greatest thieves in the city; I only have enough stuff I want to keep to fit in a small messenger bag. I hope everyone will be alright without me. But they're good friends; they'll be fine I'm sure. Who knows? Maybe I'll run into that stupid speedster again sometime. _

_Maybe not as villainous as ever,_

_Jinx_

* * *

"Is this it?" Kid Flash said cautiously, glancing down at the crumpled letter in his hand, then to the mouth of the cave. After discarding the letter, he walked in carefully. If he tried to use super speed, he'd probably run into a stone wall, which would be very painful.

* * *

_Dear Me, _

_Oh my god, I am so pissed!! Okay, first. I'm sorry I haven't written in a week, but I've been really busy. Interestingly, I've started dating that stupid speedster. Yes, the one and only Kid Flash. Couldn't have seen that coming, right? Well, as to what is making me so mad, the fastest boy alive had the gall to kiss me tonight. And then ran away before I could waste him. Pity, and there was such a convenient body dump nearby... I'll just murder him later I guess. The problem is catching him… But anyway. I've also secretly checked on my old team, and they seem to be doing fine. I'm glad, I mean, they're still the first people who didn't treat me like a freak besides my dad. _

_Being a bad luck witch has its ups and downs you know. Upside: I get to burst every mirror in Kid Flash's house cursing him with a millennia of bad luck!! Mwahahaha!!_

…_I really need to stop using the evil laugh. I'm not a villain anymore. I'm still not a hero though, and I will NEVER where the damn spandex!! _

_Well, I'm going to bed now and dream of how to appropriately torture and murder the fastest boy alive. _

_Sincerely in need of anger management,_

_Jinx_

* * *

Kid Flash barely noticed the beautiful glowing crystals and the petrified, crystalline trees. His shivered slightly, but it had nothing to do with the cold.

"What it is this place? Something's wrong. It feels like no cave I ever known… like somehow, I'm being smothered…."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man appeared, his arm uncoiling into a punch that would break Wally's jaw. Kid Flash easily dodged the blow, using one hand to knock the other man's arm aside. However, before he could react, the man's left arm shot out hitting his shoulder-blade. Wally winced and pulled back a bit, pressing her scarf into the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Welcome to the Binding Labyrinth, Kid Flash!!" yelled the man with shoulder length black hair, a psychotic smile twisting his features, his eyes full of an insane blood-lust. Are surprised? Of course you are!! This is no ordinary cave!! They are filled of crystals that nullify meta-human abilities! The only ones who know how to work around this are those that have trained here, the Yaminobu!! This means you cannot use your super-speed!"

Wally, up to this point had been silent, his face hidden under his dark red bangs. Now, however, his ice blue eyes appeared from under his hair, like that of a demon, his teeth bared in a snarl that chilled the other man's blood. "**So what?!"**

Quicker than the assassin could follow he swung and punched him hard in his gut, throwing him backwards into the wall. He swiftly kicked the wound he had just inflicted, making the ninja moan in pain. Nakajou looked up with wide, fearful eyes at the terror that stood before him that had eyes like the lowest level of hell.

"I will protect Linda's happiness, I promised her that last night. Anyone who stands in my way, **I will crush**. "

* * *

_Dear Me,_

_Madame Rouge just told me… all my friends are dead. They were murdered by the hero Kid Flash. The weirdest thing is I can't remember anything from the past two weeks. _

_It just doesn't feel right. Madame Rouge is planning something, nothing she said the truth. I can tell that much, I took classes to be able to tell that sort of thing, remember? But particularly the part about Kid Flash being the one who murdered all my friends…from what I just read in my diary, it doesn't fit into his character type. He seems the loose, happy sort. Not at all like those dark, gloomy, emo, and mentally unstable bats that prowl around Gothom City. Now if someone told me they did it, I have to say I wouldn't be that surprised. Serious psychological problems there. … But not Kid Flash. It's probably some sort of trap, as revenge for my letting him go and. _

_Okay, just so I don't forget, she wants me to find Kid Flash, stay with him for a month and a week, and find his 'weakness'. Afterward I go to the Cavern of Silence in the Binding Labyrinth and tell it to the Yaminobu who will use it to defeat him. Pah, yeah right. I'll make up something. Trick is…I don't know their real plan. Do they expect me to mutiny or do they expect me to fulfill their wishes, and when I finally remember to beat myself up when I regain my memory? Or…hmm…the problem is I'm going to have to wait and plan till I eventually find out what exactly they want. _

_However… if I had handed him over in the first place…would my team mates be alive right now? Are they now dead because I let him live? What would have happened if I had been at the base? I could have saved them! Is this all my fault? Are they all dead because of me? If only… __**No**__. No 'what ifs.' 'What ifs' will not solve the problem at hand. I must stay focused. To avenge my lost friends, and to keep my new one alive, I shall win this game. _

_Guilty as hell,_

_Jinx _

* * *

"Lead me to Jinx's whereabouts, or experience all the torment and pain I can inflict upon you. Choose quickly," Kid Flash said in a voice like ice, standing above the man on the ground.

"_What a strike_," thought the assassin frantically, "_if he had stepped in a little farther, it could have been bad… wait… 'If he stepped in'? Maybe…"_

"How about this!!" he yelled excitedly, raising his wrist and used a small contraption attached to it to fire a barbed, dart-like arrow that buried itself between his shoulder and collar bone.

Kid Flash watched in surprise as the black projectile embedded itself, blood fountaining out of the wound.

"I knew it!! It's not _if _you had stepped in further!! You couldn't step into the punch correctly because you can't control your body!! With the crystals binding your abilities, your skill is also impaired!!"

Wally, expressionlessly, reached for his shoulder and gripped the arrow. The ninja looked at him in confusion for a second.

"…And do you," Kid Flash said as he ripped the dart out of his shoulder, bits of flesh still clinging to the barbs, and flung it above the assassin's head.

"**THINK I CARE?"**

Kid Flash leapt forward and, with a sickening crunch, broke both of the ninja's arms.

* * *

_Dear Me,_

_Guess what. I've found the great Kid Flash. Turns out he's a completely average teenaged boy… who happens to have superpowers. Honestly, I find the landlady, Mrs. Ogura much more threatening. Seriously, she is one tough little old lady._

_I must admit I feel a little like a caged animal here though. I've had to keep very control of my emotions, which is hard given I seem to at some moments want to just tell him everything. Well, I've also had a bit of fun teasing. He seems he might have some marginally serious stuff going through his head. Apparently, he can't remember anything about the past two weeks either. The Brotherhood has gone through an awful lot of trouble to set this up. What exactly are they after? Hnn… even if they knew how to beat him, how would they be able to catch him? The kid's like a wet bar of soap, he always manages to slip through your finger right when you think you've finally got him. Maybe they want to know if he has any big allergies like peanuts. Rim his glass with peanut oil and hope it will kill him. I doubt that, though. Why not just use poison? Anyway, why me? Did they think just 'cause he fell for me once he'd do it again? The guy's a hero. He'll rescue any damsel in distress. Duh. _

_Maybe Madame Rouge figured that I was a loose cannon and need to be reigned in… And it was mainly Kid Flash's fault, so she's trying to punish both myself and Kid Flash at once? Two birds with one stone I guess. But I still don't know for sure what she's up to. And why meet the assassin group in the Caver of Silence? Almost nobody but the elite of the Brotherhood know of its existence, why tell a low ranker like me about it? Now of course I had done enough digging into the Brotherhood to know of its existence, but still, it is odd._

_Oh, guess what? Wally's uncle stopped by the apartment today when KF was out. He talked to me about one very important thing: Wally's soul. Apparently (particularly this week in particular) he seems to be brooding over the less tasteful parts of his job. Maybe this was where he was mentally when he converted me. Almost none of the other 'hero' peoples ever think about the so-called "villain's" side. It really touches me that he cares so much for the people who would happily punch him out. _

_Well, I need to stop writing now, Kid Flash will be back any minute and it would really not put me in the best situation in the world if he actually found and read this journal. _

_Stuck in a mildly interesting situation,_

_Jinx_

* * *

He watched coldly for the next few seconds as the ninja stumbled backward a few feet.

"Tell me where she is."

The ninja stared at him for a few seconds "Stay on this path, where ever there's a fork, take the right path. **But don't think this is over!! There are still three more of us! You can't beat us all! The Yaminobu, shadow warriors, are the elite among the Brotherhood! And I shall bind you further!!!**"

Suddenly, Nakajou stuck his toe in a small loop of rope and pulled.

--

Yatsume was restless as he perched on a branch of the crystallized tree. He glanced down at Sumita who was casually leaning on his ax's handle. Both were tense.

Suddenly, a huge blast echoed down to where they were waiting.

"That sound…" Sumita said emotionlessly, "Nakajou's binding him."

"That means Kid Flash will be coming," Yatsume whispered hoarsely, "We must hurry."

--

Kid Flash dived behind one of the crystal columns as the bomb went off.

"Hnn…sore loser," he muttered stepping out from behind the wall. Suddenly his eyes widened. Wally grabbed to stones off the ground and tossed them a few feet. He gingerly touched his little lightning bolt ear pieces.

"So this is what he wanted," Wally muttered darkly, "He truly has bound me more. Volume and direction are distorted. I cannot rely on them for a while."

"NOW you _have_ LOST two SEnSes, ONLY four **left** TO strike WIth, _**and**_ YOUR POwers are _ALSO_ UsELesS.

Wally looked ahead expressionlessly, "Don't make me repeat myself. Do you think I care?"

"I do," said a large man holding a giant ax.

* * *

_Dear Me, _

_I must be going crazy. I thought… I thought I saw my dad. It scared me. After that has happened, I don't think I could handle that. I wonder if Dad's okay, wherever he is… I hope so. Maybe, if I survive this, I'll look for him. Hopefully I'll become a daughter he doesn't have to be ashamed of. A girl of which he can be proud… A girl who will let nothing stop her to protect the people she loves…_

_It's the night before I must go to the Cavern of Silence. I'm very worried. After all this time I still haven't exactly figured out what they're playing at. I will avenge my friends. The ones who murdered them will pay._

_But first… Wally noticed my odd behavior today… lately it's gotten harder and harder to not tell him what's going on. However…now it's unavoidable… I'll have to at least tell him about where I come from…what happened. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jinx_

* * *

Jinx's eyes opened slightly. She raised herself against the backboard of her bed. It took her a couple seconds to realize that the backboard was misshapen and cold, like a big rock or something…

Suddenly her eyes snapped wide open and she tried to jump up, only to find her ankles and wrists bound. She growled angrily and looked around, taking in her environment. She was in a small side cave. Pale glowing crystals lined the cave walls. Jinx cursed herself for being so stupid. She had fallen right into their trap.

"Jinx you're awake!" whispered a voice from the other side of the cave.

"See-more!" she said in disbelief, "They said that you were dead! That all of you were…"

"I know," he said walking over to her. As he stepped into her field of vision, she was astonished to see two blank, unseeing eyes.

"Your helmet! What happened to it?" Jinx gasped.

"Whenever I'm not helpful, they remove it," he sighed leaning against the wall next her. "It's not affected by the crystals, so I could use it to sneak away. They didn't like that very much.

"The others are fine, just so you know. Madame Rouge had us all go to their base in Paris. She said you were on a top secret mission undercover. It didn't sound right to me, so I came back to check to see if you were okay… I saw the security tapes from your pipe….Then the Yaminobu knocked me out and dragged me back here," he summarized briefly, "Sorry I'm so useless."

"You're not useless," Jinx said in a patronizing tone, smiling at him. However, suddenly she felt a splitting pain in her head.

"Ow! Damn!" she hissed pulling her knees towards herself and wrapping arms around them, rocking slightly, praying the pain would end. Suddenly, a flood of emotions and images inundated her head.

_A red rose… a hand of friendship outstretched toward her… a boy in a cage… a tall woman walking toward her … walking through the city with See-More trying to find the boy… a warehouse… crystal blue eyes staring at her with such honesty… and something else… the boy on his knees in pain… the tall woman bearing down on her… hitting her… destroying the metal device… the boy escaping…saying 'goodbye' … going back getting her bag… leaving into the darkness… under the city… the long tubes… finding the boy…laughing with him… enjoying his company… the boy…kissing her… murderous if amusing rage…a little girl all alone… pain… emptiness… her heart felt empty…_

Her eyes opened. Finally, she remembered everything.

"Jinx! Jinx, are you all right?" he whispered concernedly, giving shoulder a little shake.

"I remember…" she whispered… "I can remember it all now."

See-More stared at her in confusion. He could feel that she was giving off a small amount of energy even though her power should not be palpable because of the crystals.

"See-More, please untie me. I must exact my revenge on the fools that tried to use me like a toy!" she hissed through bared teeth, anger emanating from her.

--

The ax-man cut stalactites and stalagmites and made them tumble toward Wally. Kid Flash artfully dodged. He had always been relatively fast for a normal human, totally dominating track and field.

Kid Flash jumped from rock to rock. "Even with my skill and hearing impaired and my powers gone, I can still see well enough to dodge this!" he said as he bound over one like he used to jump a hurdle.

"I'm sure," whispered a cool voice, "But what if the objects attack?"

"And what if the objects attack?" hissed a black spandex clad figure that suddenly appeared from behind an approaching rock.

Kid Flash leapt to the side, just barely missing his head getting skewered on the long, sharp, metal claws attached to his fingers. However, he did not escape completely unscathed.

Wally glared evenly at the pair of assassins through the blood that now dripped out of the fresh slash across his forehead.

"Simultaneous attacks…?" Kid Flash asked, unperturbed, "Good, we can save a lot of time this way."

* * *

_Dear Wally, _

_If you are reading this now… I guess I never came back. Be careful, Wally. Judging from my knowledge of the patterns of the Brotherhood, while they were planning to take you out, their probably also going after every Titan and honorary Titan too. Their secret base is in Paris, so as soon as you read this you must go there and stop them. The world needs you, Wally. I'm superfluous. Don't waste time trying to save me when I'm probably already dead. Save the Earth. _

_Wally, I know it's a little late for this… but… I love you. I will always love you. Please, leave me behind. Trying to come after me will put you in to great a peril. Eliminate the Brotherhood at their headquarters. That is the most important thing to do now. Please, don't waste precious time on me._

_Yours truly,_

_Linda _

* * *

Kid Flash leapt towards the ax-wielder dodging another stalagmite.

"His plan is to concentrate on one of us at a time," muttered the burly assassin.

The spidery one in black spandex laughed, "Just what we were hoping for."

Wally dove toward the huge man, only having to jump backward suddenly due to the large ax that came swinging towards him. However, as he retreated, the one in black spandex slashed his back, leaving five deep, long wounds.

Starting a second attack, Yatsume leapt between the branches of the crystallized trees, flying down with his knife-like fingers attachments, stabbing them brutally in Kid Flash's shoulder.

Wally hissed, distracted by the blood blossoming out of his shoulder. He looked up only to see a huge stalactite on its side fly toward his head. Unfortunately, there was no time to react. He was knocked backward as the massive rock collided with his chest and head.

The two black-garbed ninja smiled.

However, to their surprise, the speedster was still standing. His eyes flicked wide open into an infuriated glare. Kid Flash sprang towards the stunned ax-man with a snarl and grabbed a thick branch of one the crystallized trees that had broken off. Darting under the assassin's large swing, he gripped the branch firmly and swung at the larger man's legs. His effort was rewarded with the sickening crunch and spray of blood as his opponent's legs broke. However, the force of his own strike threw Wally back hard against one of the towering trees. The wound on his shoulder that he had received a few minutes before from Yatsume opened up. Fresh blood oozed out of it. However, Kid Flash had barely registered the throbbing when his other shoulder exploded in pain. He looked up to see the spidery ninja grinning down at him.

"Should I give you credit for such persistence?" he smirked, his fingers still embedded in Wally's shoulder.

Wally gritted his teeth, "You're becoming annoying."

He snapped the tip of a stalagmite near him and drove it through his enemy's hand and into crystal behind.

The ninja screamed in agony as Kid Flash stumbled away.

"Stay right there, I'll get to you later."

Yatsume used his other hand to grab the rock and pull. "Gghh… It won't come out."

Wally stumbled a few more steps and turned around.

"I wondered how your attacks could have such reach in here. Now it makes sense."

The spidery ninja looked for a second in fear at the red head, then with a huge effort, he grabbed his arm and ripped his hand through the rock.

"_**Nobody looks at this body and lives to tell the tale! I will kill you, Kid Flash! In this time or the next I will kill you!!**_"

Wally stared after the fleeing villain. He didn't really care. That was one less person in his way.

Sumita stared at Kid Flash's back. "_H-He's too strong! Even with his hearing and skill impaired, his power's gone…And this fighting style! It's nothing but reckless charging! He couldn't have lasted long fighting Madame Rouge like this! He's nothing like the boy we researched! Who is this man?"_

Kid Flash turned around, glaring at the ninja on the ground, his eyes as cold as a glacier, his pupil dilated to pinpricks in his rage.

"The first one said there were three more of you. Where is the last one?" Wally said expressionlessly.

"In the cavern ahead. The girl is there too," Sumita said.

Wally nodded and started walking in the direction the ninja indicated. Suddenly he paused as he heard the ninja behind him cry "WAIT!!" Kid Flash turned around. The ax-man had pulled himself up on his knees. "You wouldn't want to miss the third bonding. Take a good look."

His eyes widened as he saw the assassin pull a trigger in the ground.

--

"It's no use," Seemore grumbled, wiping sweat from his brow. "I can't undo the knots, Jinx."

She heaved a sigh.

"Ah, you have awakened," said a deep, crisp voice.

Jinx's bright, catlike eyes focused on the mouth of the small side cave. They eventually rested on the figure of the head assassin. He was leaning nonchalantly on the side of the cave opening.

"I'm curious, how did a professionally schooled villain manage to fall for the good guy?"

She merely glared at him, not dignifying his question with a response.

The silver bearded man shrugged, "I guess like mother like daughter."

"What do you mean?" Jinx said carefully, eyeing him carefully, ready to defend herself as well as she could if he decided to attack.

The man looked at her with a sick smile, "Oh, no one ever told you? I can give you a first hand account, I worked with her occasionally back in the day." He laughed, but it was humorless and cold. "But she was more of a lone wolf than a team player."

"Your mother also went by the name of 'Jinx'. She tall and thin; a native of India, I believe. Her powers, if I remember correctly, were elemental. But they produced the same pink light as yours. She was a talented woman, your mother was. However, one day, everything changed.

"She was committing a robbery of a bank, holding an old woman hostage. Unfortunately, her hostage started to have a stroke. A young man offered to trade places with the old lady so she could be sent to the hospital. His name was Robert Park," he watched Jinx's eyes widen in recognition.

"Well, her plans didn't completely succeed, so she grabbed her hostage and ran. She stayed in her hide out for awhile with the hostage. However, she made a mistake. One of the rules of having a prisoner is _never_ talk to them, and don't let them talk to you. She broke that rule. I believe you also broke that rule, didn't you?" he said, a malevolent smile appearing on his face.

"You're breaking it too by talking to me right now," Jinx replied coldly.

"Touché," he said, shrugging. Then he continued with his story.

"Over time, even after she released him, they would meet with each other and talk. We started hearing less and less of spectacular thefts by the greatly feared Jinx. Eventually, we started to hear not a single whisper of her. After some digging, I found she had married the young man she had taken hostage so very long ago, and had a child. This surprised me. I wasn't sure if this was a new scheme of her's or whether she had really given up on the life of a villain."

He looked at Jinx, a malicious grin spreading over his face, "But do you know what happens to villains who quit? I'm sure in your school they must have taught you that villains are not allowed to stop. Villainy is like quick sand, once your toe is in, you sink deeper and deeper till no escape is possible.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Soul Hunter, girl?" he said, his smile disappearing.

"Yes, but I thought he was just a myth," she said warily, "The Soul Hunter is a man that nobody knows anything about. No one knows whether he's a hero who went insane or a villain out for revenge. He murders villains who turn good."

"Good, you understand the gist of it. However, another thing we don't know besides his allegiance is whether he is hired to take down the few converts or just does it because he enjoys it. But to say he's a myth… tell that to your mother."

"What?"

"One thing we do know about him is how he attacks. Villains don't convert spontaneously. There is usually a trigger, someone they wanted to convert _for_. For your mother it was Robert Park and her one year old baby. The Soul Hunter kidnapped both, leaving a note to meet him somewhere. I believe she died there, but your father managed to escape with you. That is the only thing I can figure given the police were unwilling to do any investigation into the death of a former villainess. I suggest that if you want to stay alive, girl, you might want to consider staying on this side."

A brilliant flash appeared behind him.

"Hmm… Sumita has made himself into a bond too. That means Yatsume must be wounded. To defeat those two… he must be good. It will be my turn soon enough," the assassin turned on his heel and walked away. He paused for a second, looking over his shoulder.

"Don't bother trying to interfere when I fight him."

Jinx merely glared at him.

--

Kid Flash stumbled against the wall. A flash grenade. Ah, the irony…

Gingerly, he reached up touching his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to see well for awhile.

"_So… Now vision. Temporary blindness I think. If I wait here it should return to normal…"_ his eyes softened slightly, "_But…I can't."_

He could see _her_ smiling face in his mind's eye.

He grabbed the crystal branch he had fought with earlier. Slowly he stumbled forward, foot after foot. He used the branch as a walking stick and carefully walked down the path.

"_Jinx…"_

-

Wally had been walking for what seemed to be an eternity. He opened his eyes experimentally. He the area around him was pitch black. He was walking on a floor died red from blood. The path he was on was illuminated by pale, ghostly candles. Dark red petals fell from the sky like rain. Her scarf hung loosely on his arm; dark red stains besmirching the purple cloth. He could hear groans and cries on either side of him, people drenched in blood in grotesque positions just within range of candle light. He could here soft foot steps following him.

Two pale, soft hands covered his eyes, protecting him from the pain. Through the thick, nauseating smell of blood he could sense a gentle whiff of roses… He waved the hands off and looked behind him to see her, but there was no one there. He was alone in the darkness…

Pink hair swirled past him, he turned his head, desperately looking for her…

He was standing in a cemetery.

Looking ahead, he could see a cross shaped grave stone. Around the stone was a purple scarf. _Her scarf._

Wally snapped back into reality as he tripped on a stone and fell hard on the stone floor. Slowly he pulled himself back up with the branch, both hands gripping it desperately.

Memories flooded his already exhausted mind. They washed away any and all doubt, he knew what he had to do.

--

Tatsumi stood in the center of the cavern, where all the pathways met. He watched the dark water mutely, observing how utterly still it was. So smooth, almost like a mirror…

Jinx looked at the ropes that bound her angrily. They refused to be unknotted.

Seemore stopped trying to help her though, cocking his head. His blind eyes opened wide. "Jinx, he's here!" he whispered frantically.

The old man raised his head and stared calmly at the mouth of the cavern.

Blood dripping over one of his eyes, long gashes on his back, gushing blood dripping out of both of his shoulders, Kid Flash stumbled in. He had earlier discarded the branch in favor of walking in on two legs instead of three.

"I am taking Jinx back," he whispered hoarsely, his voice commanding and hard. No warmth, no pleasantry, all of that had been discarded upon first laying eyes upon the letter.

The head assassin surveyed him closely with scrutinizing eyes, "If you want the girl, defeat me first."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Author's Notes: Oh… another cliffy! I'm so terrible!! Hope you liked this chapter. It's a wee bit longer than the others so that makes me happy. Sorry it took so long! I thought I'd have it posted by the end of June, but suffered massive writer's block. Gomen nasaii!! Ah, also, if you didn't think that Kid Flash was that strong without his powers, then you're really weird. Think about it, the fastest plane we have is the SR-71 Blackbird. However, when it goes at top speed, the air friction against its sides is so great that they glow red. Kid Flash can move faster than a Blackbird. The kind of pressure he's under would crush a normal person like a coke can. Therefore, we can assume his body can stand up to a lot. Also, when he punches bad guys, even though he is aided by his speed, he has to be strong. Judging from his well executed flip in the episode "Lightspeed ", he probably is also relatively competent in gymnastics. Plus, you know what they say, "He's the hero. Overwhelming odds and ridiculous breakage of the laws of physics are his specialty." (from the "Tanabata Jasmine" Omake by Nekotsuki)

By the way, I probably won't post again for a little while. I've got an out-of-state art class and will have no computers/ internet access –_weep-_. I've also got four required books and three required reports over the summer too. And I've only finished one… I'm soooo dead.

Luckily though, I've already started writing the next chapter, so… who knows? Maybe I'll be able to finish more quickly than I expected…. So… reviewing is a good way to find out! _Next chappie is the big fight scene!! Yahoo!! _

_**Please read and review!!**_

**More reviews equals faster typing!!**

**See ya next chapter!! **

-

PS: How'd I do with this chapter's mini-brawls? I want feedback please! Were they good? Should I completely give up on writing fight scenes? Or was I the supreme authoress of battle? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 12: Wars of the Last Wolves

Disclaimer: Stupid, fat lawyer-sss! We hates-s you! We hates-s you!! We do not own the precious, no. We do not own the precious….

And that is the end of my terrible impression of Gollum. I do not own the Titans, precious as they may be.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Go deeper,_

_To a place darker than black, brighter than white_

_Embrace it._

_-D Gray Man_

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_I am coming to take Jinx back."_

Linda gasped as she heard his voice.

"Seemore, before I blacked out, I think I remember telling you that he needed to read my diary. Did you convey that message to him?" she asked desperately.

"Yes, I wrote it with my own blood on the envelope I was force to deliver telling him to where to find you."

"_Damn that heroic bastard!" _she thought furiously. She looked around her, scrutinizing every rock and crystal. Jinx wormed her way over to a particularly jagged looking crystal and began filing away at her restraints

--

"In the name of the Brotherhood of Evil, I must now conclude this matter, and, at the same time, will avenge my losses. I come," and with that, his long grey hair flying out behind him, Tatsumi dashed towards Kid Flash, who was bent over, panting.

Wally waited, one hand on the cave floor, feeling the vibrations of the heavily built man's foot falls. He stayed still, taking time to breathe while the other man crossed the distance between them. As soon as the assassin was within range, Kid Flash swung at him.

Tatsumi smiled coldly and easily side stepped him, delivering a swift upper-cut that made Wally slide back several inches, straightening once more.

He swung desperately, blindly, at the old ninja. However, Tatsumi dodged smoothly each time, that infuriating, nauseating smile still resting easily on his face.

Wally backed up a few steps, and sprung towards the head assassin, fist raised.

Rather than dodging this time, Tatsumi easily caught Kid Flash's hand. Before Wally even had time to breath, he was hit hard in the face, sending him airborne for a few meters before crashing to the ground.

-

Linda squeezed her eyes tight, as though doing so would block his muffled crys of pain, or the sound of his strangled breathing. She began to work on her bonds harder than ever, not even caring that her wrists and fingers were bleeding. She was terrified she wouldn't make it in time. That she would have that awful emptiness inside her once again, and this time, her loss would not come back. Those beautiful, bright blue eyes would never sparkle again… she would never hear that joyful, wonderful laugh… It would not be a lie, it would be truth, and she would be unable to doubt it at all this time around.

-

Wally panted, desperately trying to rise; his blind eyes narrowed in defiance.

Tatsumi, beginning to bore of his half-dead prey, grabbed Kid Flash by his blood-matted hair, raising him up and punched him hard in the gut, then he let go of Wally's hair in preference to hit him hard in the back with a double-handed blow. Wally's body convulsed, but somehow he managed to get his feet under him. He staggered away a few paces to turn and face the ninja, only to be hit hard in the head.

Kid Flash flew backward, the purple scarf still clutched tightly in his hand. He once again launched himself at the ninja. Yet again Tatsumi caught his fist. This time, in a swift, fluid movement, he caught Wally's neck in the crook of his arm and used centrifugal force to sling the youth several meters away. He flipped several times across the rocky ground, finally smashing into a crystal column with a sickening crunch.

The head assassin looked down at the crumpled form of the young super hero on the ground. He reached inside his pocket, drawing the small kitchen knife Jinx had brought earlier. His eyes flicked to the cavern where the girl was briefly, then returned his full concentration on Kid Flash.

"Severe blood loss and the extremely cold weather have rendered your body completely numb. The fourth binding, to take away your sense of touch is in place. I give you a choice. I can either continue to slowly whittle away at your life, or we can end this in one last exchange. You have no chance of winning either way. Do you choose a slow death, or a quick one?"

Tatsumi watched, standing stalk still as slowly Wally braced himself against the column. Vibrant blue eyes glared in determination and cold fury. Wally raised two vibrating fingers.

'_I have no chance to win, that is true. But, if I could aim for an artery in his leg, Linda… Jinx… could escape…'_

"I've been saving energy this entire time, only enough to vibrate my fingers, but it shall do," Kid Flash whispered, a humorless smile flitting onto his face, "This is the end."

"This will be the final blow then," Tatsumi said, his smile also empty. "You have fought well."

Brilliantly blue eyes met empty black ones.

Kid Flash tilted his head back, an almost silent scream ripped from his lips, like a howling gust of wind.

Tatsumi's brow furrowed and his body wound into a position like a wild cat ready to pounce on its prey.

Wally moved forward, painstakingly slowly for the fastest boy alive.

'_Cut off all useless senses. Focus everything into this last blow.'_

His eyes closed, nothing but his vibrating hand was in his mind…

_Except, something was not quite right… _

_The image of a violet scarf wrapped around a grave flitted into his mind's eye…_

Suddenly, through his only remaining sense, he caught the soft whiff of roses….

Wally felt his fingers make contact, plunging into soft flesh. Warm blood splattered across his face.

His eyes flew open in horror. Standing before him was Linda, his fingers buried in her exposed side, blood leaking down her white shirt. Her gaze was focused, however on Tatsumi, one hand was holding the knife blade, her other was grasping one end of a glowing rope, that had wrapped itself around the ninja's neck.

In a smooth, fluid movement, she wrenched the knife out of Tatsumi's hand, and swooped like a hawk into a powerful kick, sweeping the legs out from under the assassin. However, as his body crumpled, about to hit the floor, she spun with strength surprising for one her size, using the rope around the ninja's neck to fling him into the crystal tree Kid Flash had so recently been thrown at.

Tatsumi staggered upright, rubbing his neck, "I'll never understand women."

Jinx smiled, her eyes gleaming. One of her hands reached out to Wally, gently pulling his fingers out of her side. His legs gave out and he sank to the ground, staring at her in utter terror.

"Linda?" he whispered hoarsely, trying not to believe what had jut happened. He had hurt her. Blood was oozing out of her side, and he had done it. He hadn't been able to stop himself like last time. She might die now… He had not been able to protect her… He had not been able to protect her from himself…

'_I said I don't hurt innocent people, but I just nearly…' his voice cut off with a straggled cry, and he sank down onto the window sill again, holding his head in his hands, trembling violently. 'P-please, you must leave. If you don't… then someday… I might really…'_

The old memory flashed before his eyes. She should have left that day… then she would have been safe…

"Wally."

Her voice snapped him back into reality.

"Wally, can you read."

"Yes…" he said carefully, wondering what was going on. She was in the middle of a fight, he had just nearly killed her, and she was asking after his education. Whatever she was thinking about, though, he could tell from the sickly sweet voice she was using, it couldn't be good.

"And you read my diary like you were instructed to on the envelope, yes?"

"Yeah…." She was definitely beginning to scare him now. Her face was arranged in a pleasant smile, but if looks could kill, he would be dead.

"Then, since you can read, _**WHY THE HELL DID YOU COMPLETELY IGNORE MY INSTRUCTIONS!! I TOLD YOU TO GO TO PARIS AND BEAT THE BROTHERHOOD AT ITS CORE, AND NOT TO COME AFTER ME!! YOU HAVE WASTED SUCH VALUABLE TIME!!**_"

Kid Flash wasn't exactly sure what he could do, but to give a small smile and shrug.

"What can I say, when you're as fast as me, you've got plenty of time."

He watched as she raised her long, spidery fingers to her temples and close her eyes. She gave a heavy sigh, but he could see a small smile flit across her face.

"I must interrupt this wonderful little moment, I'm afraid," said Tatsumi.

"However I have just receive word that I am wanted back at the base, so I shall end this quickly," he pulled a containment field generator out of the folds of his dark uniform.

Jinx looked at him scornfully, "All I have to avoid that thing is jump in the water. Are the people I looked up to all those years really this stupid?"

Tatsumi gave a loud, dark laugh. "Maybe you could dodge, but your little friend would not only die as soon as he came into contact with this, but he possesses neither the strength to run or swim, and these dark pools have no bottom. He would drown."

And with that he pointed the device at Kid Flash who was still on the ground.

"You knew from the beginning there was no future for you two as a pair. Even if you somehow manage to survive this, you will be hunted down like dogs till the day you die. However, there is no conceivable escape for you, submit to death and die proud."

Wally knew the old man was right. He had no strength or energy left. He turned to Jinx and gave her one last small smile. His eyes, like two deep pools, made contact with hers.

"Jinx, run. Get out of here."

He turned away from her shocked expression and faced the ninja instead. He closed his eyes, fully prepared for death. Wally waited. He could feel the energy seeking particles cutting through the air like lightening…

But the pain never came. He opened his to see Jinx in front of him, her body suspended in space, convulsing from the pain

"_**JINX!!"**_

"Ah, so predictable. And once she's dead, no one will stand in the way of my killing you. If she hadn't been blinded by her emotions, she would have realized that at least by her running away, she at least would have lived. Your fate was already decided!! In any scenario, you die, Kid Flash! And now you get to die after seeing your love dieing for you! Oh, you will find death a bliss, Kid Flash! A painless bli-"

"You forgot one scenario, you old fart."

Jinx stood once again on the stone floor, her body glowing.

"_What the-?"_

"Oh and by the way, about what you said about us never having a chance as a pair," Jinx smiled widely, her eyes narrowed. Those cat-like eyes were cold, full of thinly suppressed murderous rage. Her long, loose pink hair flew around her with some strange electricity. She looked like a demon out of hell, "I know. I may know, but _**I don't care!!**_

"I have always been able to control my energy, the energy that feeds my power. I merely used my body to covert the energy from the containment field into something usable. It now fills me, and I am unharmed. It bends to my will. So now I will tell you what I told Madame Rouge well over a month ago. **Nobody messes with me**," her eyes were alight now, but she contained the raw energy and continued speaking.

"You have tried to use me like a puppet; like a pawn in your chess game. Well, I shall no longer be a willing plaything for you or anyone else. You chose to misuse me and my talents; that's bad luck you brought down on yourselves."

Wally watched, half terrified, half in awe as pink energy washed off her in huge waves. Tatsumi was flung backwards once again as her energy collided with him. Jinx walked forward, one hand raised. Tatsumi sprang to his feet, and leapt past several more colossal waves of the pulsating, pink energy. Jinx twitched two of her pale fingers. The energy around him formed into the shapes of many arms and hands which all grabbed at him. He leapt high into the branches of the crystal trees. She smirked, and with a great sweeping gesture, the pink energy surrounding her formed two great, glowing, bird-like wings.

She kicked off from the ground and rose high and fast till she was at the same altitude as the ninja. Jinx took her two hands, and in a gesture similar to the conductor of an orchestra cueing a huge change of volume, formed more of the long, reaching arms with her energy once more. He jumped from tree to tree, diving between and away from the tendrils of energy that pursued him all around the cavern. However, no matter what tricks he tried, she glided behind him silently, persistently, like an angel of death.

He finally leapt back down to the ground in a crouch. Jinx gently alighted in front of him, her glowing wings beating gently to make the landing smooth. He looked up at her and shivered. She stood, her white garb covered in dark crimson blood, a dribble of leaking out of her mouth. Her pink hair curled and twisted around her as if a nonexistent wind blew around her. Her eyes continued to glow; her large wings were still outspread, beautiful but at the same time terrifying. There was something not right about her, it made the deepest cords of his heart tremble.

"_Witch"_ he hissed, _"Being of despair and pain! You bring nothing but death and misery! You are nothing but bad luck to all who encounter you!"_

She merely smiled dangerously, and snapped two long, pale as death fingers.

A sudden wave of pink energy slammed him hard into the wall. He grunted in pain and sank onto his knees.

The assassin looked up into her face again, the same chill creeping through his body, freezing his mind and heart, but she was no longer looking at him, but surveying the closest collection of faintly glowing crystals. She turned back to him, a devious smile playing across her features.

"'_Death and misery'? _Well said. However, dear sir, there is one more matter to which I must educate you. You know that the crystals in the cavern, negate meta-human energy, yes?"

"Yes," he repeated slowly.

"And that the energy I am currently using also is a force that negates meta energy?"

"Yes," he said again. His stomach turned his eyes were wide. No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't dare!

"And that when you try to force to ends of a magnet with the same polarity to touch, they refuse?"

"You wouldn't," he whispered, his eyes wide.

"Well, I think this cavern needs a little fresh air," and with that statement. A long stream of pink energy traveled through the rope still wrapped around her hand. It became animated, and the end unattached to her moved like a snake through the air toward one of the crystals.

Tatsumi watched in horror as at first the glowing end of the rope paused an inch away from the crystal. Jinx's features tightened, her teeth bared, vein pulsing, pushing the rope forward, centimeter by centimeter closer to the crystal. She forced out one last powerful burst of energy, and the rope's tip touched.

"_**NO!!"**_ Tatsumi yelled, but it was too late.

The Cavern of Silence itself seemed to shriek in pain. There was nothing but a gaping crater in the rock where the rope had touched. Crystals shattered like in a ripple effect outward, the petrified trees that had stood like great columns cracked and crumbled.

In rage, the old ninja leapt toward Jinx, but she had already sprung back into the air. Wally was still sitting on the other end of the cavern, but before she flew to him, her energy made wings took her to the small cave were she had been imprisoned. She grabbed Seemore who was at the entrance, his blank eyes staring, a smile on his face.

She reached down and grabbed him under the arms while still in flight. "I could feel your energy," he cried happily, "You were amazing."

She laughed, "Thanks, Seemore."

Linda flew down to where Kid Flash was still sitting, flinging Seemore unceremoniously next to Wally, she leapt on them both, using the energy-made wings like a shield against the falling pieces of crystal.

Her eyes were shut tightly, but it was easy to feel Wally's heart thumping as defiantly as ever through the spandex. She smiled despite herself.

The dust was just beginning to clear when she got off the two boys, all three of them were unscathed as the crystal had slid around her glowing wings. Now there was a simple way out.

"See-more, think you could get on my back?" she asked quickly, looking over at him.

He nodded. "I can feel where the energy is strongest; may I assume that it is your back?"

"Yeah, I formed wings with the excess energy, so that's probably it."

Seemore clambered awkwardly onto her back, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Hold on tight, Seemore, I'm not going to be able to hold you on. Just don't strangle me okay?" Jinx said, glancing back at his unseeing eyes.

"Of course" he said, smiling.

She leaned down and gently picked up Kid Flash. He had blacked out during the shower of crystals. From what she could tell as she lifted him, almost every bone in his body was broken. The small dribble of blood coming out of his mouth suggested that at least one of his internal organs also might have been damaged. And then… there were those awful looking bruises and cuts on his face… She drew her eyes away from him and looked up. As she had suspected, the rose window on the roof of the cavern had shattered like everything else. Linda closed her eyes and exhaled. She opened them again, fierce determination on her face. Jinx kicked off of the ground, her great wings beating fiercely as she ascended. She shot through the air, erupting out of the hole where the window once was.

Noiselessly she glided around the mountain peaks, seeking a safe place to land. Eventually they reached the outskirts of the village. She alighted gently in the snow near the edge of the forest. Seemore slipped off her back, and Linda laid Wally tenderly in the soft whiteness. Seemore stood still for a few seconds then began walking in the direction of the village.

"Where are you going?" Jinx yelled after Seemore.

He turned toward her and smiled. "Away, where no one will find me. I tire of this game. I tire of the puppeteers just as much as you. But I am not willing to switch sides. The helmet that allowed me to see was originally designed by my father for the government. It was originally invented for military. However, he only managed to create one that worked properly. But then I was born. Blind. My father gave me the only working model, so I could see. The people in charge were outraged. They murdered my parents; I alone escaped. I could never do anything that might help the government that did that. I no longer trust any organization that only works for the "_greater good_". They're a bunch of hypocrites. Jinx, don't trust them either. They erase anyone in their way. At least villains like us proudly announce ourselves as such. Those hypocritical cretins happily walk over corpses but still claim to be pure and unsullied. Watch out for them Jinx. Take care, and call me if you need me," and with that, he turned his back to her and left.

Linda watched him leave. She smiled sadly. He always been a good friend, and always given good advice. But she would never do anything for the government or Titans. She had sworn that she would never be someone's pawn again, and she hadn't just meant the Brotherhood. She did as her own heart and mind dictated from now on. Jinx closed her eyes.

She was kneeling beside Wally's broken body, one hand over his heart. She grimaced in concentration. Slowly, her wings began to shrink. Both of her hands were over his heart now. The energy that had formed wings was being redirected into Kid Flash's body, healing his vast amount of injuries. His own body was beginning to heal itself, now that it was out in the open, away from the crystals, but her energy was aiding it and monitoring it, and giving him strength. After what seemed an eternity, she was finally done. Exhausted and drained, she collapsed on top of him.

-

Wally awoke as something slumped onto his chest. He raised his head enough to see Jinx, sickly pale draped on him, she was no longer glower and no longer did large, glowing wings protrude from her back. A few snowflakes drifted onto her vibrant hair that lay limp around her, no sign that a few minutes ago it had crackled with a life of it's own. Unusually cold, clammy hands rested over his heart.

In a second he realized what must have happened. Kid Flash did his best to lift himself into a sitting position. He cradled her gently in his lap, trying to keep her warm.

Finally after a few minutes, she stirred, looking up at him.

"Hello."

"Jinx! You're –"

"You know what," she said grumpily, cutting across him, "I am really pissed off."

"Oh really?" he said, wiping away his tears undergetting his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes," she said standing up, "I was told all my friends were murdered, I have had my emotions used against me, I have been insulted, I have been tied up, and I have used as a lure to kill you. And now, Madame Rouge is probably having a good laugh about in Paris. And you know what really peeves me?" she said looking at him dead in the eye.

"What?" he asked, slightly bemused.

"**YOU! Why haven't you gotten up and taken me to Paris so I can beat the tar out of her!!"** she yelled.

"A man who just suffered a near death experience can't have a little quiet time before he goes off gallivanting again?" he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You already have. You had a nice little nap a minute ago," she said, her eyes narrowed, but he could tell she was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Alright, fair enough. Express run to Paris coming up," he said smiling widely and scooping her up. "On to destroy the Brotherhood of Evil!!"

"Wait," Linda said raising a hand to stop him.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Could we make a quick stop in a certain lead pipe under Jump City? I can hardly walk into a fray with my clothes drenched in blood and my side unbandaged," she said, looking at him with her cat-like eyes.

"True enough," he said, gulping down the burning sensation in the back of his throat.

"You still have my scarf, right?"

"Yep."

"Alright, hi-ho silver!"

"Jinx…please, never say that again."

Jinx let out a maniacal cackle and they were off.

--

By the time they arrived in Paris, the fight between the Titans and the Brotherhood was already well underway. At first the pair stood in shadow, evaluating the state of things. The Brotherhood was struggling, and beginning to loose. Jinx watched in slight contempt as what was left of her team began to run for the exit. Kid Flash smiled at her, looking away from the fray.

"Ready to fight?" he whispered gently, taking her had in his own and intertwining their fingers.

Jinx turned to him. In the pipe she had changed into her traditional costume, but decided that as soon as this was over, it was going to go. It was ugly as hell.

Her smile was all the answered he needed.

Kid Flash dashed out onto the steps in front of the exit.

"Man, I told you guys not to get mixed up with the Brotherhood. Hate to say it, but told ya!"

They were staring at him with fear and alarm painted on their faces.

Suddenly, Cyborg and Control Freak flew onto the stairs next to Wally.

Kid Flash turned conversationally to Cyborg.

"Sorry I'm late," he said congenially as if he was late to afternoon tea, "But I had to pick up a friend."

Jinx took that as her cue. She gracefully walked out of the shadows and stood next to Wally.

Linda and Wally's eyes locked. She gave him a small smile that clearly expressed that he had made a severe understatement when he said _'I had to pick up a friend.'_

The moment, however, was lost when Gizmo yelled, "Your with _him?! __**YOU TRAITOR!!"**_

She looked at the little boy she had for long cared for and protected. Who she had considered almost like a little brother….

Kid Flash glanced her, a grin on his face and mirth dancing in his eyes, "I guess you have some… catching up to do." He sprinted away working hard to contain his laughter.

Suddenly, she was struck by the hilarity of the situation. The ones she had believed murdered by Kid Flash had believed her to be on an under cover mission to murder him. Ah, irony. What would life be without it?

"Nothing personal," she said, a pleasant smile on her face. She snapped her fingers and a wave of raw energy swept them past her into a wall where they collapsed in a heap. She clapped her hands together, her small smile becoming a grin of morbid delight and anticipation, and leapt into the fray.

-----

Kid Flash had already piled her old teammates on the cryogenic freezing device.

However, he suddenly caught sight of something that wasn't supposed to happen. Both Robin and Starfire were attacking Jinx.

-

"Is this all you've got?!" yelled Robin as he aimed a spin kick at her that she easily dodged.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get it through your thick skull?!" Jinx yelled back at him artfully flipping out of the way of a star-bolt,**"**I'm on your side, damnit!!"

"How stupid do you think we are?" Robin growled, lunging at her again.

"Well, my opinion of your stupidity is rising every second! Why am not fighting back if I am your enemy? I promise you it isn't because you are so skilled I don't have a chance! You leave so many opening it's pathetic!!" she spat back at him.

"Friend Robin, maybe she is telling the tru-"

"Of course she isn't, Starfire," he said watching Jinx through narrowed eyes. "She's trying to convince us she's a friend so she can back stab us later."

"Actually," said a voice behind Robin that made him jump and whirl around, only to see that it was a very calm, happy Kid Flash, "She is on our side."

Starfire looked down curiously at the situation while Robin spluttered, "_**WHAT?!"**_

Kid Flash ignored Robin's disbelieving outburst and continued, "She has saved my life several times, and for that mattered she saved my soul as well," he said inclining his head to her. A blush crept up her pale cheeks. "I am in her debt."

Robin stared disbelievingly from Jinx to Kid Flash. "What the hell is going o-"

"Kid Flash, have you see Madame Rouge?" she said, cutting across Robin, "I'm afraid I'm suffering from a desperate need to bash in her skull in," Jinx said looking at Wally, an evil grin spreading over her features.

"Ah, alas, although we have both suffered at the hands of that demented old bat, let's just cryogenically freeze her. Less mess to wipe up later," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Jinx began to laugh, a high-pitched cackling sound that made Robin glare at her, but Kid Flash had joined in.

Wally ran off and brought back both Wildebeest and Hotspot to where Jinx was standing. All three had bones to pick with Mrs. Red.

--

The fight had finally finished, but as the rest of the young super heroes began to empty out of what once had been the Brotherhood's base, Kid Flash and Jinx stayed behind. The original Titans stayed too, wanting to learn more about this odd happenstance.

However before they had a chance to ask, Kid Flash and Jinx had started to head towards a door marked '_lower levels'_.

"Oi! You two! I want an explanation!" yelled Robin as they walked away.

"If I had kidnapped a child who could steal memories, or suppress them, or whatever she did, where would I hide her?" Kid Flash muttered, ignoring Robin.

"Easy," said Jinx, also ignoring Robin, "remember what she told me to do when I caught you? '_You vill not talk to 'im, you vill not feed 'im'_,_ I trust vous are keeping 'im in a level four containment field?'_" she said in a decent imitation of Madame Rouge's accent.

"Yeah, but the level four containment field and no food were mainly because of the way my power works," Wally said, pondering, "But she would probably still keep the kid under heavy guard. Think about it. If she got loose, she could cause untold damage by taking important memories of plans or information or, by removing all of a person's memories, make them useless."

"Also, the last thing she'd want is for the girl to fall into the hands of enemies," Jinx murmured, "That would be disastrous for her."

"True," Kid Flash replied.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO BABBLING ABOUT?!"** Robin finally yelled exasperatedly.

All the Titans, Kid Flash, and Jinx turned to stare at him, but he was not fazed in the least.

"Seriously, the head of a criminal organization just converted,…"

"Wow, that sounds as if we were really good. How come we never really managed to _steal _anything?"

"…and then Kid Flash pops up, saying she saved his life on multiple occasions! What the heck is going on? And then you two keep muttering about an imprisoned kid, and memory suppression!!" Robin finished, aggravation clearly pronounce in his voice.

"Man," Kid Flash said, looking at Robin over his shoulder, "We'll explain another time. If you insist on following us, at least stop the nagging and whining, okay?"

Robin steamed, if silently, and he and the others followed Kid Flash and Jinx as they headed down the narrow staircase.

"Do you think there's a dungeon around here?" Kid Flash whispered as they continued down.

"Yeah," Jinx said quietly, "I hacked onto the Brotherhood's mainframe once and saw a plan of this base. Actually, I think this might be quicker. Come on!" And with that, she jumped onto the banister and whizzed out of sight, a pink glow issuing from where she touched the hand rail.

"Okay!" and Wally jumped on, leaving the Titans in their dust.

A voice from a long way down echoed back up to Robin's ears, "What's taking you guys so long? Hurry up!"

Raven picked up Cyborg without a second thought and flew down the empty space in the middle of the spiraling stairs. Beast Boy followed her as a bat, and Starfire scooped up a disgruntled Robin and started to fly downward.

--

They noticed Jinx first when they reached the bottom. All the lights were out, except for a small ball of pink glow that rested in her hand, and her eyes, alight from the power she, quite literally, held.

"I think we're getting close, come on," she said, turning and walking down the corridor. Starfire held a star bolt aloft and Cyborg turned on his shoulder flashlight.

"Raven, could you please tell us when you feel someone's presence?" Kid Flash asked, turning to her, a smile on his face, "We would greatly appreciate it."

Raven studied him closely for a few seconds then gave a small nodded.

They continued to follow Jinx down, looking left and right at the thick, steel doors.

"Here," said Raven suddenly, touching the door to her left.

"Thanks," Jinx said, kneeling beside the key hole, and snapped her fingers.

They heard a complex mechanism begin to creak and whir, then the door opened, revealing a small girl huddled next to two other people, a man and a woman. All three looked malnourished and sick.

The child looked up with dull, blank white eyes, but as her vision focused on Jinx and Kid Flash who were the first to enter the room, her eyes brightened, and a smile appeared on her features.

Tears streamed down her face as she ran and tackled the pair. Eventually she latched exclusively onto Jinx, still sobbing. Her parents by this time had staggered upright, and were either shaking the hands or hugging any Titan close to them.

"You came, you found us," croaked the little girl happily, her stringy, dirty hair having long ago abandoned its braids.

"We were so afraid that you would forget me, even though I did my best to do a bad job. I even lied to Madame Rouge! I told her I couldn't erase memories, that it was impossible!" she cried into Jinx's shoulder.

Jinx stared pointedly at Kid Flash. They had to get these people out of there, and fast. They needed proper medical treatment.

"Um," Kid Flash started, trying to avoid having Mr. Schaltz shake his hand again for the hundredth time "I'll take you guys to the hospital, but it has to be one at a time. Who's first?"

"I'll go first," said Mrs. Schaltz, stepping forward, "Then I'll be there to greet you two."

"Okay," Kid Flash said, kneeling so the frail woman could clamber onto his back, "Hold on tight."

Soon the whole family had been transported the Central City Hospital.

"Now can I have some explanations?" said an irate Robin.

"Fine, fine," said Kid Flash, holding up his hands in a motion of surrender, "Jinx is good now."

"Yeah… that's not an explanation," said Robin coarsely, glaring at the pair.

"Would you be satisfied if I said that it was because I just gave her a few roses?" Kid Flash said airily.

Jinx burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, and Robin stared crossly at the pair of insubordinate upstarts.

"**NO."**

"Oh well," Kid Flash replied, seemingly unaware of Robin's mounting rage.

"What happened was first I started messing with the HIVE 5 while you guys were out after the Brotherhood, but Jinx ended up kicking my ass thoroughly, flinging me across buildings, (the usual), then I wrecked the HIVE 5 base and then she nearly turn me over to Mme. Rouge but then she ended up kicking Mme. Rouge's ass, but that pissed Mme. Rouge off and used some the girl we just sent to the hospital to suppress the memories of those few encounters then convinced Jinx that her team had been murdered by me so as to get her to agree to get close enough to me to find my weakness but really she just wanted to make Jinx my weakness then Jinx and I fell for each other all over again and she went to the assassin group to tell them some weakness that she made up out of whole cloth then they took her hostage but she used Seemore to write a message (on the letter that he was going to give me to get me to rush into the Binding Labyrinth) that I should read her diary in which she had recorded the entire thing (as well as a note telling me that under no circumstances I should try to rescue her) and that triggered my memories so I remembered finally what had happened originally and I got pissed and went to save her (yes, against her instructions) but got I got my ass kicked then she saved me and got all weird and glow-y but it was really awesome and then we came here to fight the Brotherhood and kicked ass, and also saved the kid and her family who stole our memories in the first place."

"Wow," Raven said, "that was one hell of a run-on sentence."

"You said it," Cyborg muttered, shaking his head. He hadn't understood _half _of what the speedster had said.

"Let's just go home," Beast Boy whined tiredly, tugging on Robin's cape.

"Fine," Robin said, batting Beast Boy off his pretty little cape that he loved so much, "To Titans Tower it is, then."

Kid Flash and Jinx watched the Titans head off.

Jinx turned to Wally and grinned, her large canines strangely pronounced, "Guess what, I heard from Bumble Bee and Hot Shot that everyone's planning to crash at the Tower, shall we join in the fun?"

Kid Flash returned her smile with a winning one of his own, "Well,… I don't see a reason why not too… let's go!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**REVIEW**_

**Author's Notes**: What do you think? Was that a fun chapter or what? I had fun writing it for sure!! And that was Titan's Together. Now I really have free reign over Jinx and Kid Flash's fates. I don't have to keep them alive and happy anymore, the one absolute for how much I may prolong their lives has passed! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! _Time for some real fun…heh heh…_

However, you people disappoint me. Only **four **people were kind enough to tell me that I am the Wicked Witch of Cliffies, the Evil Queen of Leaving Things Hanging. Last chapter was one of my best chapters! Not only that, but it was the longest up to that point. I was expecting lots of good, healthy reviews!! I am torn with despair and disappointment.

But a thousand thanks for the few people who did review: violetwarrior, Mrs. Radcliffe 13, SithKnight Galen, and CS FlinxStalker.

I love you all!! **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!! **

And to you peoples who didn't, _I SCOFF IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION!!_

I was dreaming of having fifty reviews total when I finished the story but that vision is slipping away quickly –_sigh-. _

However, a few notes I would like to make. **THIS IS NOT THE END!!** _This is in no way the last chapter!! _I've still several chapters left in which there will be fun. And death. And fun death. Anyways, I am by no means through. By the way, didn't Jinx and Kid Flash's banter completely ruin what could have been very sensitive, dramatic moments? Ah, I love doing that. I'm sorry to you people who like mushiness, but I in no way I will ever succumb to the more serious or lust-filled plot bunnies. Not my style. Hell would have to freeze over first. And the Saints would have to win the Super Bowl.

_**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE, READ AND REVIEW!!**_

PS: Who liked the little revelation about Seemore? I've been thinking over his past for awhile. It just seemed right.


	14. Chapter 13: Sound of Falling Snow

Disclaimer:

-_tiny bird seen squished under a massive block of iron_

chirp chirp: -_twitch twitch-_

Jinx: What's wrong with her?

Kid Flash: Dunno… looks like a combination of a huge writer's block and life.

Jinx: Oh the horror. We should probably do the disclaimer then, since she seems incapable.

Kid Flash: Alright. chirp chirp in no way shape or form owns us or the Titans. Nor does she own Linda Park. That's all DC's stuff, not hers.

Jinx: But chirp chirp _DOES_ own Mr. Park (Jinx's daddy), Mrs. Ogura, and Mahiro, so keep your mitts off of them unless you give her credit. Otherwise she will sic an army of evil bunnies on you that will (a) cause an allergic reaction that will kill you, or (b) beat you with ice-cream scoops until you die. A very painful, tragic death I assure you.

--------------

_**READ AND REVIEW**_

_We are the ones who triumphed over darkness,_

_And we are the ones who will soon meet their end._

_-D. Gray Man_

Wally walked into the apartment and stretched. It was Christmas Day. For almost a month now Jinx had been fighting by his side.

He had a huge surprise for her. Oh if only she would wake up…

The bedroom door banged open, Jinx stumbling unceremoniously out. She was bundled in a thick ebony sweater, a tattered black skirt, white and black striped stockings, and black boots. In the spirit of Christmas, she was of course dressed like she was going to a funeral. Her long pink hair was disheveled, and she yawned widely while rubbing her eyes. Wally chuckled lightly. He had to admire her; even when half asleep she moved with uncommon grace.

"Merry Christmas, Jinx!" Kid Flash said cheerfully, steering her towards a chair.

"Bah, humbug," Jinx mumbled blearily, yawning again.

"No holiday spirit?" he asked wistfully, poking her in the side.

"Too early, idiot speedster," she muttered, half heartedly batting away his hand.

"This is from the Titans," Kid Flash said, handing her a small package, "I think it was either Starfire or Cyborg who thought of sending it as a Christmas present. It definitely would not occur to Robin, he finds the very notion of a holiday repulsive."

"Probably Raven," Jinx yawned again.

Kid Flash stared at her nonplussed.

"She makes a good friend," she commented idly, looking down at the present with interest

She carefully unwrapped the small parcel. Inside the box she found two large roles of black ribbon.

"What's this for?" Jinx asked, gesticulating towards the ribbon.

"I noticed when you were in the cave, you could manipulate the rope with your energy. I mentioned to the Titans that particular incident, and also that it might be interesting to see how effective it would be with the right type of materials, not just an odd piece of rope. This is made of roughly the same mesh-fabric as Robin's cape," he ignored her wrinkled nose, "but it's more conductive of meta-human energy. Just wrap the ribbon around your arms leaving the tail ends loose and free to move, and it'd be like having four extra limbs," Wally explained.

"Hmm, sounds like fun," Jinx muttered, running her long pale fingers over the smooth black ribbon.

"Anyway, getting away from business and onto fun, I've got something really special for you. I know you'll love it," he said quietly into her ear.

"Oh really," she replied, slightly more awake, "What is it?"

"One second," Wally said, and then disappeared.

"O-"

And Kid Flash was back in the room, smiling broadly.

"kay… I shouldn't even bother responding anymore," Jinx said, glaring at him.

"Yes you should. And here it is," he said, making a grand, sweeping gesture towards the door.

And in stepped a man, his long hair and beard white as snow, eyes overflowing with wisdom, sadness, and love, crinkled behind a pair of old spectacles. His face was deeply lined, but in a way that spoke more of laughter then age.

Jinx couldn't breathe. Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated. Her mind was frozen. That second seemed to span a millennium.

The old man swept his hat off, setting his walking stick aside. He pushed his glasses up his nose a little while he looked at her.

"My my, little Linda, you look almost exactly the same," he said, his voice quiet and serene.

Hot tears began to pour down her face, as she looked into the face of the man she had deserted all those years ago.

"_Daddy…"_ and she leapt up, pouncing on him, nearly knocking him over at that, and hugged the man close.

Wally smiled. He knew she would like her Christmas present.

"I'll let you two have some time to catch up," he whispered, vibrating out the door, leaving the reunited father and daughter alone.

-

"So, what did you do after I left?" Jinx asked, curiously. Eventually she had regained enough composure to lead her father to the couch where they now sat together, drinking some hot tea.

"The only thing I could do," he said looking up at the ceiling, "Teach, scour the city for you, nag and annoy the police, and pray.

"You know, when you started appearing in the paper, I saved every article and photo. Although I knew I shouldn't, I found the way you and your two teammates ran circles around the Titans very funny. My little girl almost single handedly could beat the Teen Titans! Your mother would have laughed and laughed…" his eyes glazed over for a split second. "I assume you know about your mother by now, don't you?"

Jinx nodded.

"I must admit I was sad that you had taken up villainy, but your mother had been one of the greatest villains of her day. So, I couldn't really condemn you for it. After all, it put bread on the table."

Jinx snuggled closer to her father, waiting for him to continue.

"But this Brotherhood of Evil business I saw in the paper earlier this month... You are very much like your mother. She would have loved a brawl of that scale… And that number you played on Madame Rouge… My little girl who would scream if she saw the smallest spider has certainly grown up," he whispered and began to tickle her in the side.

Jinx laughed, squirming for a few minutes then stilled.

"Daddy, what can you tell me about a man named "The Soul Hunter"?"

For a split second, a strong wave of grief and …hate… passed over the old man's kindly features.

"He goes by many names, _Soul Hunter, The Puppeteer, Heaven's Justice,…_ the list goes on and on. But it is all the same man. No one knows much about him, because he is a shadow. It seems he's been doing his dirty work for centuries. You and I are probably the only survivors of his deeds. And I can tell you this. You probably already know that he hunts villains who convert. But this is the key: he waits till that villain has something they hold very dearly, far more dearly than their life. And not just a lover, preferably flesh and blood. A child. I'm certain that man would have been able to attack me at any time, but he waited till you were born. I don't know how he does it, but it seemed like he was able to control a body while that person was conscious. He could manipulate the body to do whatever he wished while that person watched in horror at what they were doing.

"I had just come home from work, after picking you up at the nursery. I stepped into the house, you curled happily in my arms. I don't remember what happened next. I guess they hit me over the head, I don't know. Once I was finally awake, I discovered you were clinging to me, shivering terribly. But not crying. I had been very much surprised, but even before you could talk you were a strong little girl.

"Where we were I cannot really describe. It was a huge room, brightly lit and bleach white. I sat still for several minutes, ever vigilant. I was well aware that people had not taken your mother's early retirement very well. But I never in my wildest dreams imagined the ruthless cruelty of the _Soul Hunter_.

"Your mother blasted one wall, reaching us. Then we heard a voice. I have never and hope never to hear a voice like that again. It was cold, but at the same time it was joyful. I will never forget that sadistic, gleeful voice as long as I live. It still haunts my nightmares.

"I remember all to well what happened next. Your mother leapt forward to blast the owner of that voice to oblivion, when she froze in mid air. A shiver shook her frame as she landed, and slowly she turned around. Her eyes just then have been forever branded into my memory. I had never seen a braver woman, she had never feared anything. But her eyes then were wide with sheer terror, desperation, emotions I thought she would never feel. Every muscle in her body protested, but she was walking inexorably towards you and I. Just as she was forced to lift a hand that would have effortlessly killed both of us, she paused and whispered, "_I love you. Now run!_" And before I could do anything, she had bitten through her own tongue, sending a quick blast of energy behind her demolishing the other walls, distracting _him_.

"And I ran. I grabbed you and ran."

-

They sat their for several more minutes, Jinx rubbing her fathers back and crooning words of comfort as his body was wracked with sobs. Eventually he mastered himself.

"Well enough of this sad talk. It's Christmas Day, let's celebrate! Where did that young rascal get to?" he muttered, looking around for Kid Flash.

"It's a little tradition of his to stop by the orphanage on Christmas Day and give them a present. Last year he said it was that dancing Elmo toy. Apparently they made him dance along with it too. I still want to see him do the worm at super speed."

"No way, I'd never hear the end of it," Wally said as he vibrated back into the room.

"Use the door, will you?" Linda scolded tersely.

"Too much effort. You two done? Shall we start the festivities?" he said, clapping his hands together and looking between the pair of them with a wide grin on his face.

"Festivities? What are you babbling about?" Jinx said, curiosity creeping into her voice.

"THIS!!" and in a high speed blurr, a tree (fully ornamented) stood in the corner, mistletoe hung from the doorway, wreathes appeared on the doors, garlands were draped around the room, and a fold up table sprung up in the center of the room, five chairs placed around it, a table cloth was spread and the places were set.

"That was fast," Mr. Park stated mildly.

"Is everything ready, Wally?" Mrs. Ogura called as she kicked the door open and walked in holding a garnished plate with a large turkey on it.

"Um…" Mr. Park looked plaintively from he to his daughter.

"This is Mrs. Ogura, our landlady," Jinx said, smiling. "Mrs. Ogura, this is my father, Robert Park."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Park, but you can't have your daughter back. I haven't had such a wonderful worker in years. Pays off her share of the apartment by cleaning, and believe me, I couldn't ask for a more diligent employee. All though it would be nice if she remembered to put up the "CAUTION: Wet Floor" signs," she sighed, but then turned over her shoulder and yelled, "**Mahiro, get in here with the cranberry-jello-stuff and the greens!! NOW!!!"**

"I'm coming," Mahiro said quietly as she stepped into the room. Mahiro was quite a bit taller than her mother. To Jinx she looked to be about five-foot six. Mahiro had waist length, sleek black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her green turtle-neck was hidden behind a stained apron. She was holding two plates full of veggies, with a basket of rolls balanced precariously on her head.

After gently setting all the food on the small table she bowed formally, "I'm Ogura Tokiko's daughter, Mahiro. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Jinx and Mr. Park said in unison.

This is Jinx, and this is her father, Mr. Park. How's life treating you, Mahiro?" Kid Flash piped up.

They all took seats around the small table and began to eat.

"I do the treating Kid Flash. Anyway, you'd be amazed how hard it was to wrangle a free Christmas. The sick don't stop being sick just because it's Christmas, you know," she said tiredly.

"She's in the meta-human department," Mrs. Ogura whispered to Jinx, "Apparently, their having some trouble with Superman. They need to give him a shot, but all they get is a growing pile of bent needles. Man of Steel, remember?"

Jinx giggled.

-

Soon the food was polished off, mainly do to the starving speedster. Crackers popped, paper crowns put on heads, and bad British jokes read.

Eventually though, it was time for everyone to leave and for Jinx and Kid Flash to clean up.

Wally offered to give Mr. Park a lift back to his house, which was graciously accepted, as his home on the other side of the country.

After Wally vibrated them into the house, Mr. Park caught him by the shoulder.

"Young man, I think there's something you should see."

Wally followed him curiously into the living room.

"I haven't seen Linda that happy since… since a long time ago. She could never interact well with other children; they made fun of her quite a lot because of her eyes and hair. They took strange glee in calling her a witch, and excluding her out of their play. But occasionally, if I took her to a secluded park or seashore where we were all alone, she was very happy to play and frolic like any normal child."

He slipped something off a table and held it in his hands, like it was so delicate it might break with the slightest touch. But, she was genuinely happy this Christmas," he closed his eyes and smiled, a tear streaked down his cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for seeing the good in her that for such a long time I was the only person who saw."

---

Jinx stood in the door way, waiting for Kid Flash to return after transporting her father home.

She yawned widely. It had been a tiring day after all.

Suddenly, Wally appeared in front of her.

He smiled broadly at her, confusing Jinx to no end.

Pointing above her, he said one thing: "Mistletoe."

Jinx smiled then, "Yep, Mistletoe."

'_I love Christmas'_ Wally thought happily as he lowered his head slightly and sailed through the heavens.

-------------

February 14, Central City:

Kid Flash delivered a hard elbow punch right into Captain Cold's gut, sending him flying into the next building.

Jinx was clad in her normal skirt and stockings, however, her boots were plain black, a silver zipper running up the sides. Her top was sleeveless with a turtle-neck type collar and long black ribbons circled her arms and trailed downward, twice as long as she was tall, and crackled with energy. Her pink hair was loose, flying out behind her as if blown by a nonexistent wind.

She gracefully flipped into a hand stand, legs spinning, hitting both Captain Boomerang and the Mirror Master hard in chest, making them careen into a wall.

She stood shakily, coughing hard into her hand. Kid Flash looked at her in concern. He had asked countless times to go to a doctor, but she had waved him off by saying it was just a cold.

The Trickster leapt at him now, rubber chicken held before him like a sword.

"You're wearing the suit again," KF sighed as he dodged the rubber chicken, which actually had a blade that ran its length so it technically it was a sword.

"Eh?" the Trickster said, looking down, "so I am."

"And I bet you haven't been taking your pills either, have you."

"I don't like them!" the Trickster said mutinously.

"Say, why don't you go back and turn yourself in, and I'll come visit you from time to time."

"Okay, but can we play with darts?"

"Sure… the soft kind."

-

Thus the Trickster went happily skipping towards the police station, and Kid Flash turned his attention to the rest.

Jinx stepped over the crumpled form of Captain Boomerang, a blood smeared on the side of her mouth and her hand.

She smiled darkly, large canines bared, and approached, pink energy oozing off her in a brilliant display.

In fact the Mirror Master and Captain Cold promptly fainted as she approached them, drool spilling from their mouths.

The energy surrounding her dissipated. She stood still for a moment, pink hair flying out in front of her face.

"Jinx?" he queried, softly.

And then she collaspsed.

"_**JINX?!**_

Author's Notes: Yep. So… I'm evil. And I know it. Mwahahaha! This seems to be the week of updates, ne? And this is a nice long chapie. Be glad. Worship me. Nah, not really, but review please. It is my manna, my source of inspiration. So….

_**READ AND REVIEW IF YA WANT MORE!!!**_


	15. Chapter 14: Alone Again

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans, and I more than likely never will

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans, and it is more than likely I never will. Sorry, no witty disclaimer this time. Just so you know, all chapters after 12 are pretty much to set up the sequel I hope to write. Only a few more reviews and I'll be at fifty!! SO PLEASE READ AND _**REVIEW**__**!!**_

Plus, I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update. My computer was filled with evil viruses of DOOM and my flash drive some how ended up in the washing machine. But my computer is fine now (can't say the same of my flash drive), so on with the story!!

(PS: I just realized this while reading through the last chapter. Okay, the thing Mr. Park wanted to show Kid Flash was a picture of Jinx when she was little, with short hair, a yellow sun dress, in the middle of a field of wild flowers. Very kawaii. I can't believe I forgot it. I suck.

(PPS: this is the last chapter (but they'll be an epilogue and maybe outtakes after that)!! I can't believe that it was about this time last year that I just started to write this story! Time flies!! And thanks for all your support, mina!!)

(PPPS: There was originally going to be a chapter following this one, but I decided to cram them together so you wouldn't have to deal with another cliff hanger.

_BE GRATEFUL!!_)

--

"_Whether the flower is for love or war,_

_It will always whither away and die."_

_-Airamis_

--

He watched her begin to fall. It was as if she was suspended in time, her eyes half open and glazed, her long pink tresses flying above her face, blood hanging in the air having just escaped from her lips.

"_**JINX?!"**_

He caught her deftly, cradling her in his arms. Vaguely he registered that people were screaming, police running forward and tying up the three miscreants. But suddenly, they were not his reality. The sickly pale, spindly girl in his arms was the only thing that seemed to exist. Without a second thought to his surroundings, Kid Flash sped away, carefully protecting his precious cargo.

--

Kid Flash arrived at the hospital, Jinx curled up in his arms. She coughed violently, blood splattering the hand she raised to her mouth.

"_**Mahiro!!**_" Wally yelled frantically as he hurried into the ER for meta-humans. Mahiro stuck her head out from behind a stainless steal double doors, her long hair braided and flopped over one shoulder.

"Hey Kid! What's up? Another cramp—**Oh my God**, _**we need a stretcher in here right now!! Move it people!"**_

Two nurses rattled through with a stainless steel wheeled table and motion Kid Flash to put Jinx on it. He hesitated, unwilling to let them take away the small, fragile girl shivering in his arms.

He set her down after a few seconds, watching as the nurses sped her away.

"… w…wally…" she whispered as she left his warm embrace for the cold surface of the table.

She needed him. He started after her only to be stopped by Mahiro.

"Sorry, Kid. I can't let you pass. You have to wait here. You'll be able to see her in a little while."

He sat down on one of the waiting room chairs, pulled up his legs so his head could rest on his knees and did the only thing he, the fastest boy in the world, could do.

Wait and pray.

--

Kid Flash drifted in and out of sleep. He was vaguely aware of the general noises of the waiting room.

Suddenly, he felt someone poke him hard in the side. He looked up only to find, to his astonishment, Raven sitting next to him.

"Wha? Raven?!"

"Quiet down, Wally. This is a hospital."

"eh?"

"You look stupid with your mouthing hanging open like that, you know," Raven said monotonously, giving Wally a look that made his mouth snap shut.

"Mahiro wanted me to explain to you what is happening to Jinx," Raven continued smoothly. "Jinx's powers are very dangerous. Large amounts of raw energy pass through her body every time she uses it. Like you, she draws her power from outside her body, but her 'bad luck' did not readjust as much of her DNA in the process, so her body is not quite as suited as yours to the energy. Apparently, it has been eating away at her internal organs since she was a child."

He looked at Raven, understanding but not believing. Not Jinx. She was so full of life!! There was no way she had been slowly decaying right in front of him. _But the blood… the coughing…_

"You might want to hurry Kid Flash. She probably won't last much longer."

"Thanks Rae." Wally stood up and started to walk towards the stainless steel double doors.

He felt almost like he was in a trance. He opened the door and peered in.

"It's considered good etiquette to knock, idiot speedster."

She would have been much more impressive if she was not lying, pale as death, on the hospital bed hooked up to an IV and several other monitors and machines.

"Sorry, Jinx," He strode over to her bed side and gazed at the young witch. Her long hair was loose and fanned across the pillow. Tubes protruded from her nose and arm. She coughed weakly and smiled up at him.

"I guess this is goodbye. I didn't get to walk by your side for very long."

"Jinx! Don't talk like that!"

"Wally, I got what everyone else got. A lifetime. And thanks to you, I've lived more in the last few months than most people will live in eighty years-" another fit of coughing interrupted her lecture, Kid Flash rubbed her back gently while holding the handkerchief up to her mouth for her, as her arms had little strength left.

"Jinx, please don't leave" Kid Flash whispered, drawing the slim girl into his gentle embrace.

"Hey, do you think I get any say in this?" she growled, shooting him a half hearted glare.

He chuckled, still holding her close.

"Of course not."

She reached up idly and tugged on a lock of his red hair. "You know, I never thought that I would go like this. I always envisioned myself dieing in a great battle or something. Dieing in a goddamn hospital bed. I mean, that's just _pathetic_."

"Jinx… I love you."

He spoke quietly, but she heard. A faint smile appeared on her face.

"I love you to, idiot."

Suddenly, her waif like body was wracked with convulsions.

"_**DOCTOR!!**_" Kid Flash yelled, terrified yet unwilling to part from her.

Time became irrelevant. He had no idea whether ten seconds or ten hours passed by. However, he would never forget what he heard. He was forced to stand outside when the doctor and nurses rushed in. But even with the wall there, he could still hear what was going on. He could hear the doctors yelling. He clenched his eyes shut, jamming his hands over his ears upon hearing that horrid monotonous tone of the flat line. He could here the thud as they tried to restart her heart, tried to bring her back into the world of the living. Then everything went quiet. He knew it was over. He sank to his knees, still clutching his head.

He was alone.

_-This is where I was planning on ending the chapter. But I didn't. I hate being so nice. So rather than being the Queen of Cliffhangers, I decided to be the Queen of dialogue so cheesy it instigates hours of vomiting. Mwahahaha.-_

--

Wally stood outside. The silly glint in his eye and radiant smile were now gone, replaced by an unfeeling mask. The pain had not lessened over the past two months. _Her_ funeral had been a small, quiet affair with only those of us who knew her well. The HIVE 5 was there, as were the Titans, the Oguras, Aunty Iris and Uncle Barry, and of course her father. It was surreal. Her body inside the coffin was still beautiful, like someone had carved her out of wax, timeless perfection. However, in her will it stated that she wanted to be cremated, and her ashes mixed with the wind. After all, all people are is dust in the wind.

Wally looked down the street. It was the same street where they first met for the second time. She had seen him without his mask. A small breeze blew down the deserted avenue. The tattered and bloodstained violet scarf around his neck fluttered in the wind. He buried his nose in it briefly. It still smelled like her. That peculiar mix of smells that was Jinx. The villains in Central had been very considerate of his loss. None had tried to cause problems for nearly a month after her death. Well, except Trickster, but the only things he did were more his own little attempt to cheer Kid Flash up, there was no real intention to steal anything.

Kid Flash exhaled. It just didn't feel like Jinx was dead. For the first few weeks after her death, he had tried to figure out how the apocalypse had failed to come. Surely with her gone, with his world gone, the planet would also disappear. But it didn't. People went about there ordinary lives.

It was interesting, Wally reflected, that only once in the past two months had he shown any emotion. Some police officer had laughed with his buddy, joking that the reason Jinx had converted was that she knew she was dieing, and this was her last minute bid for heaven. Wally had felt such a strong impulse to murder that man it was mildly disturbing.

Wally looked up at the full moon. It was truly a beautiful thing, he could see why Jinx fell in love with the moon when she was a child.

He was, in fact, so preoccupied with the moon that he failed to notice the figure emerging from the darkness behind him, stealthily making its way forward.

"Wally?"

_I know that voice. Have I finally cracked or could it really be…her?_

Wally turned around slowly to see a pale girl stepping out of the shadows…. Her long black hair was tied back in a loop, to long loose strands framing her face. Large, dark eyes stared at him, a small smile gracing he face.

"_**LINDA!!**_"

He practically jumped on her, his fierce hug knocking her off balance and they collapsed on the ground in a heap.

"youraliveyouraliveyouraliveyouraliveyouraliveyouraliveyouralive" Wally kept repeating, as if the second he stopped she would once again vanish from his arms.

Her eyes widened for a brief second in surprise, then she smiled, her hands encircling him, as she whispered "I'm back."

Tears streamed down his face as a flood of emotions coursed through him like electricity. "Welcome home, Linda."

Endnotes: Okay, I couldn't think of a good way to add this into the chapter without completely killing the mood so here is the general idea: Jinx is worried that the Puppetmaster will go after her, exploiting Wally as her weakness, so she decides to fake her death. Mahiro and the other doctors helped, as she needed to die convincingly, as well as the need for a death certificate. Raven also helped, as making museum quality wax people is a hobby of hers in my universe (and honestly, if you've ever seen a corpse at a visitation, they really do look like wax people. That's why my Grandma –_former nurse_- hates wax museums). Anyway, so technically _JINX_ is dead, but Linda Park is still alive and kicking.

I just couldn't find a good place in the chapter to explain all this, which just really sucks.

--

But aren't you all so happy I didn't leave a cliff hanger? Show me your gratitude by _**REVIEWING!!**_ You know you want too!! Two more and this story hits the big FIVE ZERO!! I want 50! GIMME!!

Anyway, for everyone who asked me to or not to kill Jinx off, I made you happy both ways, right? Well, don't stop thinking about this story now, there's still the epilogue and Outtakes to do. If you have any ideas to contribute to the outtakes, I would be very glad. And thanks for sticking around so long and reading this far. It means a lot –_sniffle-_ to me…-_sniffle sniffle-._ See you next chapter!!


	16. Epilogue

Shabang! The end is very, very near!! Time for you to start submitting those lovely outake ideas to me like mad, because I'd love to post the outtakes before I start on the sequel. Yes ladies and gentlemen, a sequel!! At the moment, I think it will be called 'Forever Yours', but as I have already changed the name about six times, don't count on it. Ah, and brush up on your Justice League Unlimited, because it spills over. I'm sorry, but I love The Question almost as much as I love Kid Flash and Jinx, so he gets a pretty prominent part.

Disclaimer: Ah the _pain!!_ Why must I admit this every single time! _FINE!_ **I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, JINX, OR KID FLASH!! Or Justice League and the Martian Manhunter.** Ya happy now? Ah, this horrible ache!

(PS: _**I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THE LAST CHAPTER ONLY GOT **__**2**__**REVIEWS!!**_

I didn't put in a cliffy and only got two reviews. _Maybe I should take that to mean that you people __**love**__ cliffies soooooooo much that you want every chapter in every story I post from this on to all end in CLIFFHANGERS OF DOOM_. Am I right? MWAHAHAHA!!

Give the review-aholic what she wants, foolish humans!!)

Oh, and much thanks to Sith Knight Galen and Bruna for reviewing!!

May the rest of you be infested with the fleas of a thousand camels.

Now then, on with the Epilogue!!

(PS: _Important Notice: This takes place after the JLU episode Divided We Fall. I ignore the last bit at the end of the episode. Anyway, for those who have not seen it, Flash is terribly injured after he single handedly kicks Luther/Braniac's ass. Rock on Flash! Except then Flash nearly dies… well, nearly gets sucked into the Speed Force at least, then he survives to fight another day, but the scene is left with him flopped on Hawkgirl (get your minds out of the gutter sickos) barely alive. _)

PPS: J'onn J'onzz is the Martian. Also know as John Jones or the Martian Manhunter. He rocks.

--

J'onn's long fingers flicked over the various key pads. He was in charge of the infirmary, presently filled to its full capacity. Almost everyone in the League had been injured after the last few battles, but what could one expect when dealing with Cadmus, Lex Luther, and Braniac? But they had finally won. Braniac was gone, Luther was locked up, and Cadmus was too busy with internal problems to harass the League at the present time.

J'onn's forehead creased. He was worried about all the injured. Especially Flash. No one could tell if his body would ever be able to completely recover from all the damage it had received. He glanced at Flash's monitor only to find himself in a panic. It seemed Flash had manage to escape from the sick bay. J'onn quick called for one of the other League members to cover for him while he flew off in search of Flash.

It didn't take long. Flash was staggering towards the teleporters, mumbling constantly under his breath, his eyes drooping.

Flash looked up as the Martian appeared by his side. He chose to ignore the alien, however, and began typing coordinates into the teleport controller.

"Flash, you must return to the sick bay," J'onn said, his deep voice echoing in the deserted room.

"…Must return home… she'll be worried sick… must return home…they need me… must return…." Flash whispered, swaying slightly.

J'onn sighed. When Flash got a notion in his head, there was no stopping him. Even if the Martian dragged him back to the infirmary, Flash would just sneak out again. And again. And again. He'd never stop till he managed it, and that kind of stubbornness could lead to a worsening of his condition and injuries, like if he managed to fall down a flight of steps when attempting another escape.

"Flash, if I take you back to the infirmary, will you stay there?" Pointless, but it couldn't hurt.

"No."

Well so much for that.

J'onn sighed again. "Okay, give me your arm."

Flash looked at him blankly for a moment before extending an arm. The Martian dipped below it, placing the proffered arm on his shoulders and helped Flash onto the platform.

"Are you coming with me?" Flash said smiling tiredly up at the Martian.

J'onn looked down at him. "Yes."

Flash chuckled a bit before saying quietly, "She'll be happy. You're her favorite you know."

The Martian raised an eyebrow. Maybe Flash had finally cracked, or maybe his injuries were making him delirious.

The Transporter beamed them into the living room of a small, plain house. However, to the Martian's surprise, a tall, very beautiful women stepped into the room. She had long, flowing pink hair and gem-like slitted eyes. Her skin was pale like milk and seemed to radiate an inner light.

"Wally! Your finally ba- _**WALLY?!**_"

She rushed to Flash's side her face contorted in anguish.

"_Lucky get in here now!!"_ the strange lady yelled as she removed Flash from the Martian's grip.

"Hi Jinx, I'm home." Flash managed to say with a small smile as a small black cat leapt into the room.

Jinx gave him a strained smile before she addressed the cat "Lucky, I need your large form."

The Martian stared in astonishment as the cat nodded, pressing her forehead against the pink-haired woman's hand, and began to glow and morph. There was no longer a little cat in the room, but a hulking saber tooth tiger. However, the saber tooth's thick fir was as dark and its eyes as golden as the tiny mammal's who had stood there mere moments before. With unprecedented amount strength for her slight frame, the woman picked Flash up and placed him gently on the broad back of the ebony tiger. She then guided the cat with its burden into the back of the house and out of J'onn's field of vision.

The Martian felt safe with the woman dealing with Flash, he could sense no ill intent from her, and it would be very odd of Flash to insist upon going to a place where he would not be safe when he was this weak. But who was that woman? From her appearance, she was probably a meta human, but why was Flash so insistent on seeing her?

J'onn was brought out of his reverie by a tug on his cape. His question as to the identity of the woman was soon answered by what he saw. A small girl, no older than six had her hand fisted in his cape. Her hair was the color of flame, but her eyes were bright as crystals and slitted like a cat's. The mysterious woman could only be Flash's wife, and this girl was more than likely his daughter. That would explain his insistence on coming here.

He then saw out of the corner of his eye a red headed boy with bright blue eyes peeking out from behind a door. He looked the same age as the girl, and besides the eyes and his lack of ponytail, they were identical. Fraternal twins maybe?

"Is daddy going to be okay?" asked the little girl worriedly.

"I believe so."

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself properly," said the pink-haired woman said. She was now in a chair across from the Martian, who was now seated on the couch. The little girl climbed up on the couch next to J'onn, watching him with her large pink eyes. The little boy was hiding behind his mother's chair, his eyes also trained on the Martian. "I'm Jinx, better know as Linda Park, well, Linda West now. These are my children, Iris and Barry." 

"Jinx? Linda West?" The Martian said, confused. The alias and name screamed hero, but he had neither seen her nor heard her name before.

"Ex-villain," Jinx said with a smile. "Thanks to that idiot speedster I became an ex-villain."

"Ah."

Suddenly, the black cat re-entered the room. She was back to her normal size. J'onn looked over at her. He smiled slightly and held out his hand, "Kitty."

To his faint surprise but pleasure, the cat meowed and leapt onto his lap. He stroked its back and the cat curled up, purring contentedly.

"Hmmm…"

The Martian quickly looked up to see Jinx's eyes narrowed as she studied the cat's reaction. A broad grin crossed her face slowly, and vibrant pink eyes locked on deep red ones.

"Well that settles it, you must stay," Linda said, still grinning.

"Why?" J'onn enquired, confused by the suddenness.

"Easy," said Iris, looking up at him with eyes as bright as her mother's. "Lucky is very sensitive to people. If you had any ill intentions, or were an imposter, she would sense it and wouldn't go near. Or attack you. If she likes you this much, then you must be good, and Mom is terrible when it comes to medicine, so she needs someone to take care of Daddy."

"I'm not _that_ bad at medicine!" Jinx cried flustered, "Your father is just insufferable when he's sick!"

Iris chose to ignore her mother and stroked the cat still flopped on J'onn's lap.

-

It was late at night. J'onn stared at the unconscious Flash, out of uniform and bedridden. His red hair was sticking out oddly. His eyes were closed and breathed gently, condition stable.

J'onn sighed and glanced at the dresser. There were a number of photographs. He walked over and looked at them. The first was of two teenagers, a girl and a boy. The girl was wearing sleeveless dress and striped stockings, with black ribbons wound up her arms. Her vividly pink hair and eyes gave her away as Jinx. The boy wore a yellow and red spandex suit, a mop of bright crimson hair stuck out of his head, and sparkling blue eyes gave a window into the shear joy held in that boy's heart. Flash, no doubt.

Another photograph was a nice shot of the two fighting side by side, Jinx grinning like the Cheshire cat and Flash laughing in pure joy. The Martian smiled softly. Flash was good. There was not a single person on the planet who would guess he was married. He lifted a photo of what he assumed was their marriage. Linda had donned a black wig and black contacts for the occasion. Her skin was almost as pale as the dress, and she seemed to almost glow from within. In her gloved arms she cradled a bouquet of exquisite red roses. Long strands of black hair were draped delicately over her shoulders and arms, her dark eyes glittering with mirth. Wally looked just as happy, his red hair as unruly as usual.

"You shouldn't be up this late," J'onn said quietly, turning around. Iris sighed. She had been peering through the crack in the door only five seconds and had been caught.

"I know…" Iris said, not meeting his eyes.

"What is it?" J'onn could feel a question in her mind, but obviously her mother had already begun teaching her children to protect there minds, because he could not sense much more then vague impressions, while most humans were very free with there thoughts.

"Will you spar with me?" Iris asked, looking at him with her large eyes.

"Why?" J'onn asked.

"Cause Barry's, Mom's, and Dad's powers match mine, and I've never had the chance to fight against anyone with different abilities. I mean, Auntie Raven swings by every now and then, but I know she goes easy on me. Could you spar with me seriously?"

J'onn looked down at the small girl. "What is your power?"

"Powers. Plural. Superspeed and bad luck."

"Only if your parents say yes."

"Sweet!!" Iris whispered, giggling.

"Now go to bed, Iris," J'onn said, smiling at her.

"Okay."

J'onn watched her close the door behind her.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep, Flash," he said.

"I guess I can't fool you, can I?" Wally said, smiling.

"No."

"Well, I think it'd be a great idea. Iris is a powerful little girl, you'd best be ready," Flash said.

"She is very powerful. To be able to seal off one's mind is difficult for adults, if she is able to at such a young age... let's just say she's exceptional."

"Yeah, just like her mother," Wally said, a pleased look on his face.

"Your wife said she was an ex-villian. Is that true, Flash?"

"Yep. First time we met, she blasted me across a building. But man, she's hot when she's trying to kill you," Wally said, his eyes glazing over, his smile widening.

"Flash, you are one person I will never understand."

-

The next few days seemed to pass by in a blur. J'onn enjoyed staying with Wally and his family. He enjoyed watching the couple's banter during dinner, which usually turned into superspeed tricks and misfortune. Iris it turned out was far more powerful than he had originally suspected. She had been trained by her father in mastering superspeed and taught by her mother in the areas of controlling energy and the delicate art of bad luck.

He had to use every trick he knew to remain intact. Her brother he eventually learned also could superspeed, but was painstakingly shy and hated fighting. If he so much as accidentally hit someone with a door, he would apologize on bended knee, wrap the hit area under five feet of bandages and cream, and fuss over the person for the next five months. Not a good attitude for a fighter. However, the boy was obscenely good at all manner of card and board games. He even managed to defeat J'onn in a game of chess, which no on else had ever managed to do.

He also had enjoyed the company of Jinx, Flash's wife. She was quick witted, and her joy was contagous, just like Flash's. They had fun trading stories, he of Mars and she of the HIVE, college, Flash, and her adventures as an investigative reporter. He found the story of her discovery of Lucky, the cat, particularly interesting. Apparently she had been snooping around a company rumored to be experimenting on animals the same time the cat had managed to escape, but not unscathed. She had taken the cat home and nursed it aback to health. She then broke the story, the cat being key evidence. This created a huge scandal, as the animals were meant to be like shinigamis for meta-soldiers. As it is, it became Jinx's house pet.

But all too soon, Wally's injuries were healed, and he was called back to the Watchtower.

Jinx and Wally shook the Martian's hand, while Iris and Barry attached themselves to his legs.

"You'll come back right?" said the twins in unison.

"Yes," J'onn said, smiling down at them and ruffling their hair.

"Feel free to come here anytime, J'onn. Just please don't mention this to anybody else, okay?" Flash said.

"Of course," replied the Martian, "But I must go now. Farewell."

"Okay, but come back soon," Jinx said with a smile.

"Alright. Goodbye," he waved, his scarlet eyes soft. He would miss this family so much.

-

A red blur appeared behind the Martian as he stood at the console.

"Yes Flash?"

"Come on, it's time for dinner. Linda will kill us if we're late," Wally whispered in his ear.

"Okay, let's go."

--

Endnotes: That's all folks!

Ha ha. I was listening to 'Moodrings' by Relient K while writing this. The song fits Jinx well, ne? Well… technically I was also listening to 'Istanbul not Constantinople', but whatever. MY REALITY IS NOT YOURS TO MEDDLE IN!! Anyway, I want reviews damnit!! **FEED ME REVIEWS!!** Or I will rip out your liver, barbecue your spleen, kabob your intestines, and stir fry your brains!! Make your move. –_choose wisely-_

PS: I gave Barry Wally's attitude from earlier, except to an extreme. I think its amusing. Yes, Iris becomes the next Kid Flash while her more passive brother decides to live life as a normal human.


End file.
